The Hale's Pack adventures
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: La meute Hale a une deuxième tornade hyperactive dans ses rangs . Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Derek/OC
1. Le retour

_Chapitre 1 : Le retour _

Une journée banale commença lors du début des vacances d'hiver à Beacon Hills quand la meute reçu un message provenant de leur cher et tendre hyperactif préféré . Il leur demandait de le retrouver au Dinner .

Ils étaient donc tous assis dans un Dinner à 10h du matin en train de commander du café et de raler contre Stiles qui était la cause de leur réveil prématuré quand le bruit d'un moteur attira l'attention sur le parking . Toutes les personnes présentes au Dinner et aux alentours se tournèrent pour connaître la cause de ce rafut .

Une moto flamboyante d'un bleu électrique et plutôt du genre sportive venait de se garer . Et c'était la cause du dérangement auditif , mais ce qui attirait l'attention n'était pas la moto . C'était la propriétaire . Elle n'avait pas de casque et ses cheveux bouclés lui retombaient en cascade dans le dos . Elle était plutôt bronzée de ce que l'on pouvait voir et portait un blouson en cuir noir ainsi qu'un slim moulant bleu foncé qui attirait l'oeil des gars aux alentours . Elle descendit de sa moto et se dirigea vers le Dinner , quand elle entra tout la suivait du regard . La voyant arriver Stiles se leva et lui fit signe sous l'oeil intrigué des autres , non pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise estime de Stiles mais ce n'était pas le genre de fille avec qui il pourrait traîner ou même connaître .

L'hyperactif vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme qui était maintenant à hauteur de leur table et la serra dans ses bras . Il lui fît une place à ses côtés , souffla un grand coup et se lança dans un de ses grands monologue :

\- Alors je sais que vous l'avez pas reconnu et c'est normal parce que déjà y en a pleins qui ne la connaisse pas puis elle a beaucoup changée mais en bien hein nan parce que sérieux elle est pas super canon ? Heu là je m'écarte du sujet donc vous ne l'avez pas reconnu mais c'est pas grave parce que moi non plus . Puis en fait on est à peine quatre à la connaître mais je suis sur que vous allez tous bien vous entendre ! Et c'est pour elle qu'on est tous là ce matin ! Et puis ...

Stiles était parti pour continuer son monologue interminable quand Lydia le coupa en s'adressant à l'inconnue d'une voix hésitante :

\- Annabeth ?

\- Oui

Les yeux de Lydia se remplirent de larmes et elle fit précipitamment le tour de la table et se jeta au cou de la dite Annabeth . La blonde vénitienne pleurait pour de bon mais le sourire qu'elle affichait montrait que c'était dû à l'émotion . Scott et Jackson eurent la même réaction sauf qu'ils pleurèrent moins . Une fois les présentations faites et tout le monde de nouveau assis Lydia se mit à observer Annabeth avec attention .

Lydia s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais l'arrivée de la serveuse l'en empêcha , celle ci fit le tour de la table du regard puis se mit à fixer Annabeth . Elle posa toutes les commandes tout en continuant d'observer Annabeth avec une envie non dissimulée . Quand la serveuse poussa un café vers elle Annabeth leva un sourcil interrogateur :

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir commandé quelque chose .

\- Cadeau de la maison fit la serveuse en minaudant

Tous purent clairement voir que la serveuse faisait du rentre dedans à Annabeth ce qui agaça prodigieusement Stiles qui congédia la serveuse d'une voix froide . Annabeth souleva la tasse de café et prit le petit morceau de papier qui était glissé en dessous avec une exaspération puis reposa la tasse . Elle froissa le papier et le mit dans sa poche en levant les yeux au ciel .

\- Chétait quoi ? demanda Stiles la bouche remplie de donut

\- Son numéro accompagné de propositions qui ne m'intéresse pas répondit platement la brune

\- Propositions ? répéta Scott l'air un peu perdu

\- Scott tu veux vraiment que j'on te fasse un dessin ? demanda Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Pourquoi ça ne t'intéresse pas ? demanda la serveuse qui venait de revenir et qui avait tout entendu

\- Tu n'es pas mon style

\- Et c'est quoi ton style ? demanda la serveuse

\- Les mecs

Malgré leurs tentatives la meute ne put se retenir de rire , Annabeth quand à elle esquissa un léger sourire devant leur hilarité . La serveuse quand à elle s'en alla et les laissa tranquille jusqu'à qu'ils partent .

Une fois sur le parking Stiles regarda la brune avec inquiétude :

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas au moins ?

\- Stiles ... Je suis passé voir tes nouveaux amis comme tu me l'a demandé et j'ai revu Lydia , Scotty et Jackson j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire .

\- Tu veux partir ? Encore ? Tu ne peux pas revenir puis repartir comme ça ! questionna Stiles qui avait vraiment peur qu'elle reparte

\- Pour ton information je fais encore ce que je veux donc si je peux repartir .Et si je suis revenue c'est parce que ton père m'a retrouvée et m'a demandé de passer vous voir . Donc je repars mais rendez moi un service , n'essayez plus de me retrouver ça serait mauvais pour vous conclut-elle d'une voix froide en enfourchant sa moto . Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer quand Stiles lui attrapa le bras les yeux humides .

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça d'un coup ? demanda l'hyperactif d'une voix suppliante

\- Je vous ai revus maintenant je peux partir

\- Partir ? Où ? Et pourquoi on ne doit pas te retrouver ? Tu ne tiens plus à nous ? Il a fallut que mon père te le demande pour que tu revienne !

Stiles avait haussé la voix et les autres étaient gênés .

\- Exact

\- Tu ne tiens plus à nous ?! TU es celle qui est partie !

\- Oui je sais ! Annabeth avait legerment haussé la voix et essayait de se calmer

\- Mais explique moi ! Explique moi où est la fille qui avait tout le temps le sourire ? Celle qui était tout le temps joyeuse ! Pourquoi tu es distante ? Pourquoi tu es froide comme ça ?

\- Au revoir Stiles fut la seule chose qu'Annabeth répondit avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues et de sortir du parking en trombe laissant un Stiles en pleurs et une meute choquée en plan .


	2. Coup de stress

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 , il est court mais vous verrez que les prochains vont compenser . Donc vu que celui ci est court je vous donne le 3 en avance , il arrivera donc lundi

Le couple principal à un petit nom , que Manon ( celle grâce à qui vous ne lisez pas totalement du nawak ) à trouver . C'est Derabeth , bon ça se commençera à bien se mettre en place que à partir du chap 5 ^^

Bon ba je croise les doigts et les orteils pour que vous aimiez ce chapitre ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Coup de stress_

Derek , Lydia , Scott , Isaac , Jackson , Malia et Allison étaient dans le salon des Stilinski avec Stiles . Pourquoi ? Ce mot tournait en rond de l'esprit de Stiles qui connaissait assez Annabeth pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait avoir agi de cette manière sans raison valable . L'hyperactif tournait en rond en vérifiant sa boîte mail toutes les cinq secondes .

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu attends ? demanda Jackson exaspéré

\- Haha ! C'est bon ! s'exclama Stiles en se jetant sur son ordi

\- Donc ?

\- Hein ? Ha oui , j'ai demandé à Danny de me trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Annabeth pour comprendre pourquoi elle a agi comme ça . Ne lisez pas ! Y a que moi !

Stiles s'installa sur le canapé de manière à être le seul à voir l'écran de son ordinateur et commença sa lecture . Et il blemit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure .

\- Danny n'a trouvé qu'une seule chose commença Stiles

\- Et ?

\- C'est ... Il ... Teller

\- Quoi Teller ? s'impatienta Derek

\- Toute la lignée des Teller a été décimée sauf une personne

\- C'est quoi le ... ho merde

\- Donc ça veut dire que

\- Ses parents ? Kyle ?

Stiles hocha tristement la tête

\- C'était son jumeau elle a du être anéantie dit Lydia dans un murmure

Scott s'apprêtait à parler quand ils virent une moto bleue électrique passer à toute vitesse dans la rue

\- On la suit vite !

Coup de chance pour la meute ils arrivèrent à la rattraper et à la prendre en filature grâce à un feu rouge .

La moto fonçait à une telle allure que tous avaient peur de la voir se tuer d'une seconde à l'autre . Annabeth s'arrêta à l'hôpital et bondit de sa moto . Elle y rentra en courant et la meute la précéda de quelques secondes mais resta en retrait . Mélissa McCall qui avait vu la jeune femme faire un dérapage en moto digne de film d'action s'avança vers elle .

\- Vous êtes blessée ? demanda l'infirmière en l'observant essayant de détecter une quelconque blessure

\- Non , je voudrais savoir où est Devin McLean , il va bien ? On m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait eu un accident .

\- Devin ? Oui je vois de qui vous parlez , grand , blond avec des yeux bleus ?

\- Oui

\- Derrière vous

Annabeth se retourna et tomba sur la geule d'ange de son parabatai qui lui adressait un sourire narquois mais qui la regardait avec amour . Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ses battements de coeur se calmèrent enfin .

\- Tranquille Annabeth calme toi je suis là murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de celle qui s'accrochait à lui avec force .

Annabeth respira un bon coup et l'odeur de Devin la submergea ce qui acheva de la calmer . Les deux parabatais respirait l'odeur de leur moitié , pour Devin l'odeur d'Annabeth c'était la maison et la jeune femme pensait la même chose de l'odeur de la geule d'ange qui lui servait de parabatai .

\- T'es qu'un abruti tu m'as fait peur marmonna Annabeth la tête toujours enfoui dans le cou du blond

\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même rétorqua son parabatai

\- Mouais je sais pas

Ils rigolèrent doucement et Annabeth se décolla de Devin pour tomber nez à nez avec la meute .

\- Fais chier

\- Tu ne te déroberas pas encore une fois la prévint Lydia

\- Souhate mais pas ici soupira la jeune Teller

* * *

Une titite review svp ? *fais des yeux de chiot battu à la Scott*


	3. Explications ( enfin en partie )

**Comme prévu voilà le chapitre 3 , en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^ **

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Explications_

Lydia observait le duo avec suspicion et Annabeth n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Lydia la prévint :

\- Bien et ne t'avise surtout pas de te défiler et toi , fit elle en montrant Devin , tu viens aussi .

Devin leva les mains en signes de rédition avec un sourire narquois et Annabeth soupira en levant les yeux au ciel . Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et les deux parabatais se dirigèrent vers la moto d'Annabeth .

\- Je peux conduire ? demanda Devin malicieux

\- Même pas en rêve rigola la brune

Le comportement d'Annabeth quand elle était avec Devin était pour le moins différent , ils se taquinaient et tout dans leur attitude donnait l'impression qu'ils se complétaient . La brune était sur sa moto et regardait son parabatai qui la fixait avec un air narquois en attendant qu'il se décide à monter .

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu sais où on va au moins ?

\- Non mais j'ai juste à les suivre abruti

\- Moi aussi je t'aime dit Devin en rigolant alors qu'il prenait place derrière Annabeth

Ils suivirent donc la meute jusqu'au manoir Hale . Pourquoi le manoir Hale ? Parce que Lydia a décidé manoir Hale et que d'après elle c'est joli donc c'est mieux pour faire des révélations . Et effectivement le manoir Hale avait été rénové et il avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan mais en plus moderne avec tous les équipements nécessaires à la meute .

La blonde vénitienne sortit de la voiture et ordonna au duo de la suivre sur le champ ce qu'ils firent . Une fois dans le salon Lydia se mit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé sur lequel les deux parabatais s'assirent .

\- Vous deux allez avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle prévint la banshee

\- Mouais les interrogatoires et moi on s'aiment pas des masses tu vois annonça Annabeth avec une grimace qui fit rire Devin

Lydia les fixait tout les deux avec suspicion quand Stiles ne tint plus et demanda :

\- Pourquoi t'es partie ? Et pourquoi tu n'es revenue que maintenant ? C'est vrai que c'est mon père qui t'as demandé de revenir ? Tu allais vraiment repartir ? Pour aller où ? Pourquoi on a pas eu de nouvelles pendant 3 ans ? Et on méritait de savoir que Kyle était mort non ? C'était aussi notre ami ! Tu sais à quel point ça m'a miné d'attendre de tes nouvelles encore et encore sans pour autant en avoir ? Et ne joue pas l'insensible avec moi , même si tu as changé je te connais encore trop bien pour ne pas savoir comment tu es réellement . Tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour rien alors POURQUOI ?

Stiles reprit enfin son souffle après sa tirade et ne lâcha pas le regard d'Annabeth qui soutenait le sien sans ciller .

\- Hum si je peux me permettre il serait préférable que je réponde dit Devin en lançant un regard furtif à sa parabatai qui acquiesça sans lâcher Stiles du regard

\- Okay accepta l'hyperactif

\- Heureusement que j'avais dit une question ... soupira Lydia

\- Alors si elle est partie c'est à cause d'un "héritage de famille" qui nécessitait de partir , pas de nouvelles hum pour ça je pense que c'est parce ces trois dernières années n'ont pas été de tout repos et elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix . Non c'est n'est pas ton père mais moi qui lui ai demandé de revenir , à vrai dire j'ai un ami à voir ici et j'ai convaincu Annabeth de venir vous voir au passage . Pour Kyle c'est ... navrant que vous n'ayez pas été prévenu mais ça on y peut rien . D'autres questions ?

\- Non dans l'ensemble ça répond à tout quoique c'est un peu flou

\- Vous comptez rester ?

\- Oui

\- Non

\- Annabeth on reste

\- Non

\- Si

\- On peut continuer comme ça longtemps lança-t-elle sarcastique

\- Je sais que tiens encore à eux , ça se voit fit Devin

\- Ha ouais ?

\- Sinon tu ne serais pas venue et tu serais loin à l'heure qu'il est

\- Ou je suis encore là à cause de toi

\- Non tu serais partie affirma-t-il avec conviction

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras .

\- On voit bien de qui tu tiens là dit Devin sarcastique

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu es aussi handicapé des émotions que ton père si ce n'est plus dit Devin avec ironie

\- Mouais je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça rétorqua la brune en faisant la moue

\- Donc vous rester ou non ? demanda Stiles

\- Oui affirma Devin et Annabeth acquiessa

\- On compte rester au manoir pendant les vacances ça serait l'occasion de ... commença Scott

\- Derek ils peuvent rester ici ? coupa Lydia

L'alpha soupira mais donna son accord .

Devin discutait activement avec les membres de la meute pendant qu'Annabeth était perdue dans la contemplation de la forêt quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte . Derek alla ouvrir et revint avec Deaton qui se stoppa dès qu'il aperçut Annabeth .

\- Alan ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama Devin en allant saluer le vétérinaire

\- Tu connais mon patron ? demanda Scott ébahi

\- Oui , Alan est un ami et il m'a parlé de vous or une bonne meute pourrait être bénéfique à l'handicapée des émotions juste là .

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'handicapée des émotions ?

\- Non ?

\- Tu me saoule !

\- Bon sinon Alan je ne te l'avais pas mentionné mais voici...

\- Annabeth Teller , je sais .

Annabeth se repositionna dans le canapé de manière à voir ce qu'il se passe .

\- Ha et comment le sais tu ?

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es plus que connue jeune fille.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Scott

\- Principalement en tant qu'héritière de la meute Teller .

\- Et aussi parce que j'ai un bon réseau dans le surnaturel nan ? questionna Annabeth sarcastique

\- Aussi . Dans tout les cas vous ne pourrez qu'être bénéfique à cette meute j'en suis sur .

\- Ou pas marmonna Annabeth qui se leva et sortit sur la terrasse

Devin se rassit et Deaton fit de même avant de commencer à poser des questions . Devin appela Annabeth et ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures , du surnaturel et Devin leur apprit beaucoup à tous .

\- Devin je crois que je ... dit Annabeth avant d'être pliée en deux par une douloureuse crampe au ventre

Devin remonta sa manche gauche et la droite d'Annabeth , les deux parabatais avaient chacun un symbole sur l'avant bras . La jeune femme se tenait le ventre d'une main et était secouée de tremblements . Devin sortit un poignard qui semblait avoir une lame taillée dans du diamant de son jean et se fit une légère coupure sur l'avant bras . Il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Annabeth qui était contre son torse toujours agitée de tremblements quand Derek stoppa son bras en grognant .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il

\- Je lui donne de mon énergie à travers mon sang grogna Devin en fusillant l'alpha du regard

Le blond se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune Hale et fit une légère entaille à Annabeth au même endroit que lui .

\- Pourquoi sur votre tatouage ? questionna Stiles qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler

\- C'est pas un tatouage mais une rune et elle symbolise notre lien . C'est ma parabatai , ma soeur , nos sang sont liés expliqua le blond tout en appuyant les deux entailles l'une sur l'autre

\- Heu tu fais quoi là ? demanda Stiles avait une moue qui croisait le dégoût et la curiosité

\- Je lui fait passer de l'énergie à travers le sang , je peux le faire autrement mais le sang à certains atouts surtout chez Annabeth .

Au bout de 5 minutes les tremblements cessèrent et Devin alla allonger sa parabatai sur le canapé car elle s'était endormie dans ses bras .

Tous furent réveillés par un bruit sourd provenant du salon , bruit qui les fit accourir . Sauf que c'était juste Annabeth qui tombe du canapé . Bon elle était à moitié par terre les jambes encore sur le canapé et toujours endormie mais ça fit sourire la meute .

\- On la réveille ?

\- Gggrrrmmmmfff

\- Je crois que c'est déjà fait

Ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner quand 10 minutes plus tard montra qu'elle avait enfin émergé en terminant de se casser la figure . Elle était par terre en étoile de mer quand les autres la rejoignirent . Devin s'accroupit vers sa tête et la nargua :

\- Bien dormi frangine ?

\- Naaaaann

\- Tu prévois de mettre combien de temps pour finir d'émerger ?

\- Laisse moi marmonna la brune qui mit sa tête dans ses bras

\- Pourquoi ça sent l'alcool ? demanda Isaac

\- Annabeth menaça Devin en relevant la tête de la brune

\- Gnhein ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait de stupide demanda t-il en la regardant dans les yeux l'air accusateur

\- Tout dépends ce que tu entends par stupide marmonna t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête

\- La maison elle est où ?

\- Rome ... ha nan Paris ha euh nan à New York ou Hawaï je sais plus

\- T'es impossible ,dit il en levant les yeux au ciel , bon allez vous préparez on part dans 5 minutes

Cinq minutes plus tard Devin jeta Annabeth sur son épaule et téléporta tout le monde devant la maison qui était effectivement en Italie à Rome . Ils rentrèrent encore un peu secoués car même si Devin leur avait expliqué le principe de la téléportation et tout ça le vivre ce n'est pas pareil . Enfin bref ils entrèrent et Annabeth sauta de l'épaule de son parabatai pour aller à l'étage . Eux tombèrent sur un salon ravagé par des bouteilles de toutes sortes d'alcool , de mégots et de drogues .

\- ANNABETH ! cria Devin qui était maintenant en colère

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une gamine pareil marmonna-t-il en shoutant dans des débris avec colère

\- Elle est surtout inconsciente , pire que Stiles dit Derek

\- Hey ! s'offusqua Stiles

\- Stiles tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est pire qu'une gamine soupira Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Je suis d'accord , je l'adore mais on ne peut vraiment dire qu'elle soit vraiment mature dit Lydia avec un léger amusement dans la voix

\- Ouais vous avez raison mais bon ça se trouve c'était qu'une exception

\- Non , elle n'organise pas souvent des fêtes commença Devin

\- Et ba voilà ! dit Stiles en souriant

Mais son sourire se fana quand Devin continua :

\- Par contre elle passe son temps à aller à des fêtes et elle a déjà fait 14 comas éthylique , ça vous montre à quel point elle est mature annonça Devin toujours en colère

\- Ha donc elle a un sérieux problème sur la boisson quoi dit Malia

Devin s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un homme apparut en haut de l'escalier , il avait les cheveux noirs aux pointes bleues , était plutôt bronzé avec quelques traits asiatiques et était beau garçon . Quelques paillettes bleues formaient un léger halo bleu autour de ses mains et la meute pu deviner que c'était un sorcier .

\- Magnus , j'imagine que tu étais au courant ?

\- Oui , j'ai bien essayé de lui résister mais je ne peux rien lui refuser . Ta soeur me mène à la baguette répondit le dit Magnus avec un grand sourire

Magnus agita la main et le salon fût débarrassé de tout les débris . Devin n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une bande de jeunes descendit .

\- Je vous présente Jace , c'est le blondinet juste là , Simon c'est le vampire et puis Alec mon petit ami et sa soeur Isa qui est la petite amie de Simon . Ha et là c'est le presque cousin à quelques oncles et tantes près d'Annabeth , Sebastian conclut-il

La meute se présenta à son tour et le courant passa plutôt bien entre les deux groupes .

\- Elle est partie où encore ?! s'énerva Devin

Il avait cherché sa parabatai à l'étage et un peu de partout mais ne l'avait pas trouvé ce qui avait eut pour effet d'augmenter sa colère .

\- Elle a du aller faire un tour dit calmement Sebastian

\- Et tu t'en fous ? demanda Devin avec hargne

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut . Tu la connais

\- Oui justement !

\- Elle revient annonça Derek

\- Hein ?

\- J'entends sa moto

Annabeth était effectivement rentré , mais elle ignora royalement Devin qui tremblait de rage .

\- Pourquoi t'es pleine de sang ? Tu t'es encore vautrée ? demanda Sebastian en rigolant

\- Non j'ai réglé un truc c'est pas pareil fit elle avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à plusieurs personnes

\- Tu n'as tué personne au moins ? demanda Magnus de la même manière qu'il aurait demandé l'heure

\- Mais non tu me prends pour qui ? répliqua Annabeth en montant

\- Hep hep hep tu vas où là ?

\- Ha ha je te dirais pas fit elle avant de partir en courant

\- Elle s'est vautré soupira Sebastian mais avec un sourire dans la voix

Dix minutes plus tard ils entendirent de la musique et décidèrent de trouver la source à la demande de Stiles qui était plus que curieux . Lydia , Stiles , Magnus , Sebastian , Derek et Isaac entrèrent dans une grande salle pourvue de baies vitrées mais aussi d'un mur recouvert par un miroir sur toute sa longueur. Des enceinte et des armes étaient parsemées de partout dans la salle . Les autres étaient restés en bas avec Devin qui était toujours en colère .

Et au milieux Annabeth dansait , elle c'était changée et portait un débardeur ample et un short de sport , ce qui ne déplût pas à Derek vu le regard qu'il darda sur la jeune femme .

Annabeth avait mis des oreillettes en plus pour être totalement imprégnée de la musique et vu sa façon de bouger cela marchait .

\- Voici la salle d'entrainement annonça Sebastian

\- Wow c'est intense commenta Stiles

\- Elle paraît plus mature bizarrement dit Lydia

\- La musique , la danse et le combat sont sa manière "d'évacuer" tout ce qu'elle cache sous toutes ses gamineries annonça Sebastian en souriant .

On devinait qu'il aimait sa cousine et quand il alla la rejoindre ce fût une bonne confirmation . Les deux se mouvaient avec grâce et paraissaient coupés du monde . Le petit groupe alla prendre place sur les canapés disposés dans un coin de la salle et ils purent observer ce duo pour le moins surprenant .

\- Elle ne c'est pas rendue compte qu'on est là si c'est ce que tu te demandes dit Magnus en regardant Stiles avec un sourire

Sebastian et Annabeth commencèrent à introduire des feintes de combat dans leur chorégraphie et la jeune femme se détendait au fur et à mesure . Un sourire commença à apparaître sur ses lèvres et leur danse se fit plus rapide . Quand la playlist se termina Annabeth enleva ses oreillettes et souffla un grand coup , elle avait transpiré ça oui mais qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait bien . Car sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient dansé pendant une demi heure non-stop . Entre temps les autres étaient passé voir puis étaient redescendus . Sebastian et Annabeth sortirent de la salle avec un grand sourire , sourire qui se fana bien vite pour Annabeth quand elle vit Devin . Elle s'apprêtait à remonter quand elle se cogna contre un torse . Derek lui barrait la route .

\- Parlez vous , sa colère me fait mal à la tête annonça t-il

\- Et bien tu continueras d'avoir mal à la tête répliqua-t-elle en essayant de passer .

Mais Derek la saisit par la taille et alla l'asseoir de force devant Devin . Les deux parabatais se fusillaient du regard mais ne pipait mot .

\- Devin ? demanda Alec

\- Quoi ? demanda le concerné avec hargne

\- Parlez vous , c'est lourd sérieux dit Isabelle

Comme réponse les deux parabatais grognèrent .

\- Nan mais des bébés ces deux là je vous jure ! dit Magnus amusé

\- J'ai 22 ans je suis plus un gosse pour ton information se vexa Devin

\- Ha ouai ?

\- Ouai

\- Bon nous on vous laisse parler tranquille dit Alec en poussant tout le monde hors du salon

Devin et Annabeth se jaugeaient mais aucun des deux ne voulait se décider à prendre la parole en premier

\- Pourquoi t'es en colère ? les deux avaient parlé en même temps ce qui fit pouffer les loups garous qui bien sur ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'écouter .

\- Tu rigoles là ?

\- Non

\- Annabeth ! Tu as eu une grosse rechute et toi tout ce que tu trouves d'intelligent à faire c'est faire la fête et boire ? Il y a déjà les crises de paniques qui sont de plus en plus fréquentes et qui deviennent de plus en plus dangereuse et toi tu prends le risque de retomber dans le coma pour boire ! Alors oui je suis en colère !

\- Quoi ? Tu es en colère pour ça ?!

\- J'ai 22 ans tu en as presque 18 ! Je ne peux pas assumer toutes tes conneries ! Ce n'est pas mon rôle de t'angueler pour tout ça . Tu es ma parabatai mais dès fois j'ai plus l'impression d'être ton père que ton frère !

\- Tu n'as pas à tenir le rôle de mon père , il est mort ça je l'ai bien compris ! J'étais dans la voiture aussi donc je pense que j'ai bien compris qu'il est mort ! Je ne te demande pas d'assumer mes conneries ! Je peux me débrouiller !

\- Ha oui ? Comme quand Kyle et toi vous aviez été capturés ? Là tu t'étais bien débrouillé c'est sur !

Le ton était très vite monter mais un silence pesant accueillit la déclaration de Devin . Les loups qui avait au départ retransmis la conversation aux autres avait arrêté car les deux parabatais se disputait tellement fort qu'ils n'y avait même plus besoin de retransmettre . Devin écarquilla les yeux et se calma d'un coup quand il comprit la portée de ses mots

\- Annabeth ... Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas dire ça . Je ne le pensais pas

\- Si fit la jeune femme en reculant

Elle sortit en courant de la maison , sauta sur sa moto et partit en trombe . Les autres avait rejoint Devin au salon et regardait le jeune homme qui était encore sous le choc .

\- T'es sérieux là ? explosa Sebastian alors qu'il enfilait une veste

\- Tu fais quoi Seb' ? demanda Isa

\- T'as entendu ce qu'il lui a dit ?! Déjà qu'elle conduit vite là elle va se tuer ! fit il énervé .

Il était sur le pas de la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir suivit de Jace quand il se retourna et s'adressa à Devin d'une voix glaçante :

\- Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je t'explose

Et sur ces mots les deux blonds sortirent en priant pour qu'Annabeth n'ait pas eut d'accident.

Mais malheureusement leurs prières ne furent pas exaucées .

* * *

Voili voiloù ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Le chapitre 4 arrive mercredi et n'oublier pas les review sont vos amies ^^


	4. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la classe

_Chapitre 4 : C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la classe_

_C'était la guerre , , on devinait des sorciers , des loups ainsi que toutes sortes de créatures . C'était sanglant ,les morts s'entassaient par centaines. Le combat faisait rage et un des deux camps était en train de perdre quand une ombre passa au dessus de leur tête et alla se poser . C'était un dragon et il était chevaucher par une jeune femme en tenue de combat dont le visage était recouvert d'un casque , son armure était simple et avait l'air plutôt légère . Les yeux du dragon brillaient du même rouge carmin que sa dragonnière .Tous les combats se stoppèrent à son arrivée ce qui permit à une vague de renfort d'arriver discrètement et de se cacher . Toute l'attention était captée par ce duo impressionnant . La jeune femme commença à parler d'une voix forte :_

_\- Vous nous avez attaqués , pris nos familles , nos amis . Vous avez saccagé notre monde . Vous , n'êtes qu'une bande de vermine uniquement capable de tuer ! Vous vouliez une guerre , vous en avez déclenché une mais sachez que vous allez payer ! De ma vie jamais je ne cesserais de me battre et surtout jamais vous ne gagnerez !_

_Le discours avait rallumé la flamme chez les soldats mais leur enthousiasme fut stoppé quand un homme s'avança devant le dragon et héla la dragonnière :_

_\- Qui es tu pour oser nous défier de cette manière ?! cria l'homme_

_La jeune femme sauta à terre et se posta devant l'homme . _

_Une voix s'éleva :_

_\- C'est notre chef !_

_La jeune femme enleva son casque fit un sourire narquois à l'homme avant de crier :_

_\- MAINTENANT !_

_Les renforts s'abattirent sur leurs ennemis avec force alors qu'un duel commençait entre la dragonnière et l'homme ._

Ils mirent 1 heure pour la trouver , elle était à environ 20 km de la maison car elle avait roulé extrêmement vite . Sa moto était en morceaux .

Le corps de la jeune femme avait été projeté et le choc l'avait assommé . Ils la mirent dans la voiture et foncèrent à la maison . Jace conduisait à toute allure et Sebastian serrait sa cousine contre lui . Jace appela Magnus en route :

\- Allo ?

\- Magnus on l'a trouvée , prépare toutes tes remèdes parce que ça m'a l'air plus que critique !

\- Décris moi !

\- Elle a la peau à vif sur les jambes , les bras , le dos commença Sebastian

\- Alec et Isa aller me chercher sa dit il et l'on put entendre un froissement de papier . Quoi d'autres ?

\- Elle perd beaucoup de sang et je pense que certains os se sont tordus ou brisés .

\- Vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?

\- 5 minutes

Et ils entrèrent en trombe dans la maison Sebastian déposa Annabeth sur la table que les autres avaient débarrassé au préalable . Tous furent choqués de l'étendu des blessures de la jeune femme . Magnus ne perdit pas de temps et donna ses instructions :

\- Enlevez lui son jean et et son tee-shirt pour ce qu'il en reste . Stiles tu es bien émissaire ? demanda le sorcier

Le jeune homme acquiesca

\- Bien tu reste pour m'aider , les autres sortez .

\- Mais ..

\- J'ai dit sortez !

Pendant 1 heure Stiles et Magnus soignèrent Annabeth . La jeune femme était inconsciente mais ses gémissements de douleurs n'en étaient pas moins perceptibles . Les autres se crispaient à chaque gémissement et à chaque fois Sebastian devait se faire force pour ne pas fracasser Devin .Devin était son parabatai il l'avait fait souffrir . Les disputes entre des parabatais aussi proches qu'Annabeth et Devin étaient toujours très intense trop parfois .

Au bout d'une heure les plaintes cessèrent enfin et ils se décidèrent à descendre en espérant que Magnus ne les rejette pas . Et ils purent voir Annabeth évanouie baignant à moitié de son sang sur la table , elle était faible et il y avait beaucoup de marques notamment des runes similaires qui laissait penser qu'elle avait un pouvoir de guérison . Il y avait du sang par terre , sur la table et Stiles et Magnus en avait sur eux . Comprenant leur pensées Magnus dit simplement :

\- Oui elle a perdu énormément de sang mais elle est hors de danger , son corps guéri vite . Fais voir tes mains Sebastian je vais y nettoyer ordonna Magnus

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte dis donc commenta Stiles en voyant l'état des mains de Sebastian .

Derek ne put retenir son loup et grogna à la vue des blessures d'Annabeth .

\- Mmmhh geint la jeune femme alors qu'elle reprenait conscience

\- Doucement Princesse murmura Magnus en l'aidant à se relever doucement

Annabeth était encore un peu dans les vapes mais elle souria au surnom . N'ayant plus assez de force pour tenir seule elle laissa Magnus la garder droite .

\- Allez on y go dit Sebastian en prenant sa cousine dans les bras

\- Wow wow tu veux aller où ? s'inquiéta Lydia

\- Relax Lyd's dit doucement Annabeth en laissant sa tête reposer contre le torse de son cousin

\- On vient quand même ... au cas où elle ai besoin d'aide

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et monta suivit de près par Lydia et Allison . Magnus quand à lui partit avec Stiles accompagné d'Alec pour jeter les vêtements imbibés de sang pendant que Jace nettoyait la cuisine avec Isaac . L'odeur de sang étant trop forte Isabelle emmena Simon ailleurs . Devin lui partit faire un tour ce qui laissa seulement Malia , Scott , Jackson et Derek au salon .

Isabelle , Alec , Simon , Sebastian et Jace durent partir . La journée se finit en douceur , tous dormaient ou discutaient au salon quand Derek décida d'aller se coucher . Mais en passant devant une porte des plaintes l'arrêtèrent . Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Annabeth en train de faire un cauchemar . Agissant par instinct il la prit dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes . La jeune femme finit par se calmer et ouvrit lentement les yeux .

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Oui , il m'obsède .

\- Et de quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Je suis (suivre ) pleins d'aventures de différentes personnes à travers un monde qui me fait presque penser à la terre du milieux .

Ils rigolèrent doucement et elle continua :

\- Les aventures changent mais la fin est toujours la même , il y un affontement entre deux camps . On dirait la bataille finale d'une guerre , il y a cette fille et son dragon qui doivent affronter un homme qui est à mon avis le chef ou du moins un des dirigeants de l'autre camp . Sauf que je n'arrive jamais à voir le visage de la fille et que mon rêve s'arrête dès qu'ils commencent à se battre .

\- Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ? demanda doucement le jeune Hale

\- ...

La jeune femme c'était rendormie sur lui et il eut un sourire attendri . Il s'en alla discrètement après avoir été sur que la jeune femme dormait bien .

Le lendemain matin alors que tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner en écoutant Stiles babiller tout et n'importe quoi Annabeth dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et fit un espèce de glisser ninja ... en chaussettes . Le mur se rapprochait à grande vitesse de la demoiselle qui se préparant au choc ferma les yeux . Sauf que la seule chose qui vint fut un bras enroulé autour de sa taille la sauvant d'une rencontre avec le mur .

La main autour de sa taille la retourna et Annabeth ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Derek qui était très clairement amusé par la jeune femme . Le loup tenait d'une main la brune et de l'autre une tasse de café , Annabeth ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit . Elle fit le poisson rouge plusieurs fois ce qui amusa fortement tout le monde .

\- Tu lui a cloué le bec ! Hey ba t'as mon respect à vie ! rigola Devin

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la classe . commenta Lydia alors que ses yeux fesaient des aller retour entre Annabeth et la tasse .

Derek défit enfin sa prise et retourna s'asseoir avec un sourire narquois .

\- Joli dérapage au fait se moqua Jackson

Annabeth lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et alla s'asseoir ... et bien sûr il fallait que ça soit Derek devant elle .

\- Très mature commenta le jeune Hale

Cette fois ci sa réponse fut plus complexe , elle lui tira la langue tout en levant les yeux au ciel .

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'énergie dès le matin ? Je croyais que c'était un truc spécial Stiles ! demanda Scott

\- Que veux tu Scotty attitudes d'hyperactifs répliqua la cadette avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Stiles

\- Heu attends une minute t'es hyperactive ? s'étonna Jackson

\- Ouai mais c'est normal que vous ne le saviez pas , car on c'est pas pourquoi enfin si maintenant je sais mais bon mon hyperactivité était bloquée et elle s'est débloquée en même temps que mes pouvoirs , enfin tu me diras que c'est un peu stupide parce que du coup y a encore plus de chance pour que je fasse des conneries et ba demande à qui tu veux c'est pile ce qui se passe c'est pour ça que y a des fois Devin à envie de me trucider , moi même je me truciderais parfois enfin si je me voyais si y avait un double moi quoi parce que je veux pas m'auto tuer ça serait con et c'est pour ça que je bouge tout le temps , que je fais tout le temps des trucs , je veux dire si j'ai pas mon médoc c'est l'enfer et si je suis enfermée ou du moins attachée c'est bien chiant aussi , faudrait que quelqun ou quelquechose puisse me calmer mais pour l'instant y a que mon médoc mais vu tous les trucs que je fais si il y avait que mon médoc ça suffirait pas et en plus il marche de moins en moins bien donc ça c'est aussi pas mal stressant

\- Je comfirme t'es bien hyperactive , t'es même pire que Stiles et je savais pas que ça existait dit Jackson un air mi choqué , mi impressioné sur le visage

\- Mouais et t'as rien vu ! dit Devin en mordant dans sa tartine

\- Bon sinon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda la brune toute excitée

\- Tu t'asseois et tu manges et ensuite Magnus vérifira si tu t'es rien aggravé avec tes cascades à deux balles .

\- Je te rappelle que je suis très forte en cascades !

\- Mouais tu te pète la geule à chaque fois rigola le blond

\- Bref et arpès on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fusillant son parabatai des yeux

\- Tout dépends de ton état dit Magnus

\- Comment ça mon état ? Mais je pète la forme moi !

\- Mais oui après un accident de moto grave tu te sens en pleine forme c'est ça , à d'autres . Tu te reposes point barre .

\- T'avais pas dis en fonction de mon état au départ ? bouda la brune

\- Si mais tout compte fait si je te laisse sortir tu vas encore te casser un truc

Annabeth afficha un air faussement offusqué qui disparut quand Devin lui fit glisser un verre qu'elle descendit d'un trait .

\- Médoc ?

\- Ha ouai c'est vrai fit la jeune femme tout en se levant pour aller prendre ce fameu médoc .

\- Adderal ? demanda Stiles

\- Yep

\- Bon tu comptes manger un jour où je dois te forcer s'exaspéra Devin

\- Rrroo mais c'est bon je mangerais tout à l'heure répliqua la cadette en esquissant une tentative pour s'en aller .

Tentative qui fut réduite à néant par Devin qui lui fit un croche pied quand elle passa à côté de lui pour la rattraper par le tee-shirt , la maintenant à 2 cm du sol . Il rassit sa parabatai et poussa une assiette devant elle .

\- Tu finis tout je te préviens .

\- Je suis plus une gamine fit la cadette en soupirant

Vu les regards qu'elle récolta , Annabeth en déduit qu'apparement si .

Une fois que tout le monde ( oui même Annabeth ) eut fini de manger Magnus entraina la cadette à l'étage pour vérifier ses blessures . Quand Magnus redescendit 10 minutes plus tard il affichait une mine préoccupé .

\- Je le sens mal , et si en plus elle ne dit jamais quand elle a mal ça va pas le faire soupira le sorcier

\- Je vais pas me plaindre H24 non plus . dit la cadette alors qu'elle venait les rejoindre .

\- Promets moi que tu me dis si tu as vraiment mal demanda Magnus

\- Ouai ouai t'inquètes

\- Promets le insista le sorcier

\- ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais soupira-t-il

Annabeth détourna le regard .

\- Bon je dois m'absenter , Devin vient avec moi alors pas de conneries annonça Magnus en fixant Annabeth

\- Pourquoi c'est moi que tu fixes ?

\- A ton avis ? Bref salut les jeunes ! termina le sorcier en sortant accompagné de Devin .

\- Bon qui veut faire quoi ? demanda Allison en souriant

Annabeth alla tripatouiller sur une télécommande et un écran plat de taille plutôt imposante coulissa de derrière le mur . La jeune femme chercha dans un placard et lança des manettes à Stiles qui les distribua .

\- On joue aux jeux vidéos ! annonça fièrement la cadette tout sourire

Ce qui lui valut une moue déçue de Lydia , Malia et Allison .

Ils jouèrent toute la journée et ce fût fou rire sur fou rire . Annabeth et Stiles étaient des joueurs acharnés pour le plus grand plaisir des autres qui rigolaient devant leur comportement . Même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher Derek avait bien remarqué qu'Annabeth était fatiguée et paraissait avoir mal .

Magnus les appela pour les prévenir qu'ils ne rentreraient que demain soir et tout les loups purent perçevoir le mensonge d'Annabeth quand elle dit à Magnus qu'elle allait bien .

Le journée passa vite et il venait de finir de manger quand Annabeth tomba , Derek la rattrapa au vol mais elle était pâle et ne tenait plus debout .

\- Je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre dit Stiles

Annabeth se mit à saigner du nez .

\- Merde , merde , merde c'est pas bon ça .

Derek qui tenait toujours la jeune femme alla la poser sur le canapé mais à la seconde où il ne fut plus en contact avec elle , Annabeth se mit à trembler de froid . Le jeune Hale garda donc Annabeth contre lui .

\- Je pense savoir ce qui arrive , commença Lydia , on est d'accord que Magnus et Devin ont dit qu'elle se cassait tout le temps des trucs et qu'on la soignait souvent . Et on a tous put voir que son corps guéri très vite .

\- Oui et ?

\- Je pense que son corps n'y supporte plus .

Les battements de coeurs étaient en train de ralentir et il y avait de plus en plus de pauses beaucoup trop longues entre les battements .

Stiles appela Magnus en vitesse et quand le sorcier lui demanda son état actuel Stiles lui répondit d'une voix sombre :

\- Elle vient de tomber dans le coma .

Et c'est à ce moment que Lydia hurla , ce qui glaça le sang de tout le monde car

Son pouvoir de banshee prédit la mort .


	5. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça

_Hello ! Alors voici le chapitre 5 , en passant j'ai bien ramé pour le faire ^^_

_Je sais plus si je l'ai préciser mais Derek est l'alpha et il a 22 ans ._

_C'est assez mouvementé comme chapitre mais vous verrez au 6 ça se calme ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à agrémenter votre lecture d'une petite musique pour bien vous mettre dans "l'ambiance" ^^ _

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça _

_Le cri de Lydia glaça le sang de toutes les personnes dans la pièce _

_La mort va frapper _

_Annabeth est faible _

_Avons nous raisons d'avoir peur ? _

\- Lydia ?

La banshee tourne son regard vers Annabeth qui repose toujours sur le torse de Derek .

\- Ho non pas question ! s'exclame Stiles

Il lance le téléphone à Allison et s'agenouille à côté d'Annabeth

\- Allison tu gères avec Magnus

\- Tu fais quoi bro ? questionne Scott

Lydia encore sous le choc s'assois et Jackson vient la calmer

\- Je la fais sortir du coma

Stiles laissa son instinct d'émissaire agir et il posa ses mains sur le coeur d'Annabeth .

Tous purent sentir la magie émaner de Stiles et Annabeth rouvrit les yeux .

Stiles se laissa tomber par terre en mode étoile de mer à la façon Annabeth .

\- Tu me refais un coup pareil c'est moi qui te tue pigé ? lâcha Stiles toujours par terre

\- Tu aurais du attendre Stiles

\- Attendre quoi Lyd's ?

Allison qui venait de décrire la situation se leva brusquement et mit le haut parleur . Ce qui permit aux autres d'entendre Devin parler d'une voix paniquée :

\- Enfermez la ! Vite !

\- Qui ? demanda Scott perplexe

\- Mais Annabeth !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Asher vient de se faire kidnapper , ils filment tout ! Ils vont le tuer !

\- Et pourquoi on doit l'enfermer ? Et c'est qui ils ?

\- Ceux qui ont enlevé Asher ! Et vous devez l'enfermer parce que ...

La communication venait d'être coupé quand la télé s'alluma .

_" Bonjour à vous très cher peuple surnaturel ! Vous êtes conviés à une petite vendetta qui je suis sur vous divertira ! Le jeune homme ici présent à une amie assez spéciale , mais se joindra-t-elle à nous ?Veux tu sauvez ton ami ma belle ? " _

La caméra montra un jeune homme agenouillé et ligoté au milieux d'une place . Il avait le visage en sang et un bâillon .

Annabeth se leva d'un coup comme poussé par une énergie nouvelle , la maison se mit à trembler .

\- Wow tu fais quoi là ?

Quand la jeune femme tourna les yeux vers eux ils étaient d'un vert émeraude impressionnant . La maison arrêta de trembler et elle sortit en trombe de la maison .

\- ANNABETH NON !

Ils la suivirent à l'extérieur et tombèrent sur la place où le jeune homme était ligoté . Il y avait une trentaine d'hommes autour .

\- Tu es venue

Annabeth ne répondit pas et fonça directement au milieux de la place détruisant et tuant le moindre obstacle . Que ça soit par ses pouvoirs ou par des combats à mains nues Annabeth massacrait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin .

\- DE QUEL DROIT OSE TU T'OPPOSER A MOI !? T'EN PRENDRE AUX ETRES QUI ME SONT CHER ! CROIS TU ME FAIRE PEUR ?! J'AI AFFRONTE BIEN PIRE QUE TOI !

Il ne restait qu'une poignée d'hommes , dont un derrière le garçon ligoté . Il lui enfonça un lame dans la ventre sans état d'âmes avec un sourire narquois .

\- ASHER !

Le cri d'Annabeth était déchirant et une vague de puissance inouïe s'abattit sur eux en même temps . La meute ne pouvait plus bouger , Annabeth les avait bloqués .

La jeune femme rentra dans un état de colère incroyable , le cri de rage qu'elle poussa fut porté par son pouvoir et il fut entendu de loin .

La terre se mit à trembler , le vent se déchaîna et la foudre s'abattit de toute part . Elle invoqua le feu et fit brûler vifs les hommes qui encadraient l'homme et Asher . Elle les acheva avec son pouvoir et se dirigea vers l'homme se délectant d'avance de sa vengeance .

Elle utilisa son pouvoir pour le projeter loin d'Asher , elle le mit à genoux

\- Ton nom

\- ...

\- Dit moi ton nom !

L'homme se tordit de douleur

\- Erik

\- Bien Erik tu ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça j'espère ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante en lui écrasant la cage thoracique avec son pied

\- Si

\- Encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais

Elle s'écarta de lui et il se releva époussetant ses vêtements de manière dédaigneuse .

Elle eut un rictus narquois et lui lança une salve de pouvoir qui le fit se tordre dans tout les sens en hurlant de douleur . Elle accentua la pression et lui fit ressentir les pires douleurs , l'homme hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales .

Derek réussit à se dégager du pouvoir qui les immobilisait et s'avança vers la jeune femme . Elle était impressionnante , les éléments se déchainant autour d'elle , une aura de pouvoir inouïe émanait d'elle .

\- Annabeth écoute moi

Elle fit la sourde oreille et accentua la douleur qu'elle provoquait chez Erik .

\- S'il te plaît regarde moi

La jeune femme garda son regard fixé sur sa victime se délectant de ses hurlements .

Derek réussit à s'approcher de la jeune femme et il prit son visage entre ses mains . Elle avait des canines semblables à celles d'un vampire et d'un loup garou et ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge carmin effrayant .

Il tenait son visage en coupe et le vert affronta le rouge .

La tristesse , le désespoir , la haine , la colère toutes ces émotions imprégnaient Annabeth de manière étouffante .

Les éclairs , le vents , le feu , la foudre créaient et un rempart entre la meute et eux . Ils ne voyaient plus Derek et Annabeth et ne pouvait toujours pas bougés . Cela dura une dizaine de minutes quand tout à coup les éléments se calmèrent et ils purent discerner le craquement de la nuque de Erik qui retomba inerte au sol troublant le silence de mort qui régnait .

Annabeth se dirigea ensuite vers le corps d'Asher . La main de Derek vint se glisser dans la sienne et la meute put de nouveau bouger . Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où étaient le duo et virent Annabeth agenouillé près du corps d'Asher .

Le jeune homme était encore vivant mais plus pour longtemps , la meute percevait le ralentissement de ses battements de coeurs qui étaient déjà lents .

\- Je passerais le bonjour à Kyle de ta part

Annabeth renifla et fit un mince sourire

\- Pfff , tu diras aussi à mon père que je suis sage

\- Il me croira pas

\- Je sais

\- Je t'aime Annabeth ne l'oublie pas et surtout promets moi de continuer d'avancer , ne te laisse pas abattre . Jamais .

\- ...

\- Promets le moi

\- Je te le promet murmura-t-elle

La jeune femme plaça ses mains sur le torse d'Asher alors que les derniers battements de coeur de jeune hommes se finissaient . Lydia qui avait d'une certaine manière une affinité avec la mort pu voir qu'Annabeth absorbait la douleur que la mort aurait du causer .

Le jeune homme poussa son dernier soupir et la seconde suivante ils furent encerclés .

_" Earwen Isiltyral'hem Tinûviel fille du roi Aragorn Thalion Rauros et de la reine Alwena Elerinna Aerintyral'hem je vous ordonne de vous rendre ! " _

Annabeth se releva lentement pour faire face au soldats

\- Bien , je m'en serais voulu d'avoir à vous blessez . fit un soldat en s'inclinant

\- Astaldo

\- Je me réjouis de voir que sa majesté à retrouver ses souvenirs constata Astaldo avec un léger sourire

\- Une partie seulement

\- De nos jours je me nomme Jason votre majesté . J'ai malheureusement le déplaisir d'être messager de mauvaises nouvelles , qui tombent d'autant plus mal que vous n'aurez qu'un court laps de temps pour honorer votre défunt ami .

\- Quelles nouvelles ? demanda la jeune femme

La meute s'était rapprochée et observait , septique , les soldats au garde à vous en cercle autour d'eux . Derek lui était derrière Annabeth , son torse collé au dos de la jeune femme .

\- L'Enclave vous convoque votre Majesté , pour de multiples raisons .

Ils suivirent le soldat jusqu'à un espèce de camion et s'installèrent dedans avec Jason . Le soldat était face à Annabeth et il l'observait avec attention . La jeune femme était à côté de Derek et profitait du contact que lui apportait le jeune Hale .

\- Earwen je dois te mettre en garde , tu dispose d'une certaine immunité mais

\- C'est quoi comme immunité ? demanda Stiles coupant Jason au passage

\- A l'Ancien Temps c'était la princesse donc la mort lui sera épargnée . Beaucoup de personnes à l'Enclave te trouve dangereuse .

\- Stiles ! Un peu de respect s'il te plaît , Jason est gentil mais habitue toi à te montrer respectueux , pour ton propre bien .

\- Mon propre bien ?

\- Les gens sont différents , les codes de l'Ancien Temps sont encore présent . Le respect s'impose même si il faut avouer que Earwen tu n'es pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle le respect incarné se moqua gentiment Jason

\- Souhate mais Stiles ne doit pas avoir à connaître les conséquences d'un manque de respect. Je suis comme mon père et je te rappelle que c'est ma mère qui gérait le mieux .

\- Eärendil aurait eut le rôle de votre mère ça je n'en doute pas , il a tout pris d'Alwena et toi d'Aragorn

\- Il y a une signification à vos noms ? demanda Lydia curieuse

\- Oui , son père est Aragorn Thalion Rauros , Thalion veut dire fort , inébranlable et Rauros grondement d'écume . Sa mère Alwena Elerinna Aerintyral'hem , Elerinna veut dire couronnée d'étoiles et Aerin étoile reine .

\- Mon frère s'appelait Eärendil Artaher Calimehtar , Eärendil signifie amis de la mer , Artaher noble seigneur et Calimehtar guerrier de lumière .

\- Et toi ?

\- Elle , c'est Earwen Isiltyral'hem Tinûviel , jeune fille de la mer , la lune , fille du crépuscule .

\- C'est joli dit Allison

\- Et Astaldo signifie le vaillant ajouta Annabeth

\- On dirait les noms dans le seigneur des anneaux lâcha Stiles

Annabeth et Jason sourirent à cette remarque

\- Normal c'est elfique Stiles

\- Sérieux ? Trop cool !

Le camion s'arrêta et quelqu'un ouvrit les portes

\- Je suis désolée de vous dérangez Majesté mais votre voyage se finit en ma compagnie . le ton employé était mauvais rempli de haine

Annabeth se leva et regarda Jason dans les yeux

_" Il ne doit rien leur arriver " _

La meute vit Jason hocher la tête sans comprendre . La jeune femme descendit et ce qu'ils virent en choqua plus d'un

Deux soldats s'activaient autour d'Annabeth ... pour l'enchainer . On lui mit des menottes avec des pointes vers l'intérieur qui lui entaillaient les poignets , un collier avec les mêmes pointes , des chaines au chevilles . Ses bras furent bloqués contre son torse à l'aide d'une autre chaîne .

Derek bouillonnait de rage et son loup lui criait de mettre en miettes ceux qui infligeaient ça à Annabeth . Mais il ne bougea pas , Annabeth les avaient encore bloqués . Les portes furent refermées et le camion redémarra .

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Jason les avertit qu'ils étaient arrivés .

\- Euh j'ai même pas demandé mais on est où en fait ? questionna Stiles

\- A un des sièges de l'Enclave . Restez près de moi et tout se passera bien .

Jason les mena dans un grand bâtiment en pierre et en bois avec d'immenses voutes . Du peu qu'il ai pu voir depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du camion , l'architecture des lieux était magnifique .

Ils virent Magnus et Devin en grande discussion avec un groupe d'homme en colère . Les loups purent saisir quelques bribes avant que la conversation ne soit terminée :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Son statut n'empêchera pas la sentence d'être juste !

\- Mais ...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Cela sera fait demain soir point !

Devin et Magnus se dirigèrent vers eux l'air en colère . Après avoir salué tout le monde Jason se permit de demander ce que tous pensait

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe que ces abrutis vont faire un rituel et que je ne sais même pas lequel marmonna le sorcier

\- Ne te créé pas de problèmes pour moi Magnus dit calmement Annabeth qui venait d'arriver

La jeune femme avait des marques de piques au cou et sur les poignets mais ses chaînes avaient été enlevées .

Annabeth les conduits à la suite dans laquelle elle dormirait pour tout leur expliquer .

\- Tu es une princesse dit Stiles

\- Ouai enfin je crois répondit la jeune femme

\- Et pourquoi on est là ?

\- Pour un rituel répondit Devin

\- Qui est ?

\- Inconnu jusqu'à qu'ils lui fassent . Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est un rituel magique .

\- C'est quoi l'Ancien Temps ? demande Lydia

\- C'est comme ça qu'on qualifie la période qui a précédé ainsi que la période de la guerre elle même dit Jason

\- C'était il y a longtemps ?

\- Environ 500 ans réponds Jason

\- Quoi ?! Mais alors pourquoi vous avez des prénoms de l'Ancien Temps alors ?

\- Certains se sont réincarnés .

Tous se tournèrent vers Annabeth mais la jeune femme était endormie contre Derek . Ce qui fit sourire tout le monde car c'est assez mignon .

\- Z'êtes choupinoux dit Stiles

Derek lèva les yeux au ciel ce qui agrandit le sourire de Stiles et des autres .

\- Tu devrais aller la mettre dans la chambre , elle a bien besoin de repos dit Magnus

\- Et tu devrais rester avec elle ajouta Stiles

Tous le regardèrent bizarrement

\- Faîtes moi confiance

Derek haussa les épaules et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras , il se coucha avec elle dans le lit .

Derek s'endormit à son tour et quand Lydia ouvrit la porte de la chambre 2 heures plus tard elle les trouvas enlacés et dormant à point fermé .

Elle fait signe aux autres pour qu'ils viennent voir et tous affichent des sourires attendris en les voyant .

\- Venez on va manger dit Devin

\- On le réveille pas ? demande Scott

\- Non ils sont bien laisse les affirme Lydia

Ils vont donc manger laissant Derek et Annabeth seuls .

Une demi-heure plus tard Derek se réveilla . Il se mit à contempler Annabeth toujours endormie à ses côtés et ne peux s'empêcher de doucement tracer le contour de cette bouche qui lui fait tant envie . La jeune femme se réveilla à ce contact et ouvrit doucement les yeux . Leurs regards s'accrochent et plus rien n'a d'importance pour Derek excepté les orbes chocolats qui le fixe avec l'air en peu ensommeillé. La jeune femme a les cheveux ébouriffés et la marque de l'oreiller à cause de sa sieste et Derek ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça craquant .

Malheureusement ce moment est interrompu par Stiles qui déboule dans la chambre les faisant sursauter .

\- Annabeth faut que tu viennes mais genre maintenant !

Stiles fixa la jeune femme encore à deux de tension puis regarda Derek

\- Bon elle est pas prête de se bouger tu voudrais pas la porter ?

L'hyperactif sortit avant même d'avoir attendu la réponse ce qui fit soupirer l'alpha . Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras , sauf qu'elle était maintenant réveillée donc elle se glissa sur son dos , s'accrochant fermement à lui .

Ils suivirent le garde qui les attendaient devant la porte de la suite . Il les guida à une grande salle qui donnait sur un immense jardin . Toute la meute y était attablée , ils se retournèrent tous quand le garde annonça d'une voix forte :

\- Roi Arthur elle est là .

Un homme se retourna avec un grand sourire . Il était grand et svelte , musclé mais tout en finesse . Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur et il était brun . On lui donnait la vingtaine voir un peu plus .

\- Voici le roi Arthur Theodore Teller

\- Appelle moi Arthur ça ira plus vite dit-il avec un sourire

Derek alla s'asseoir , toujours avec Annabeth sur le dos , et quand ce fût fait la jeune femme migra et et se retrouva sur les cuisses du jeune Hale .

\- Tu es le roi ?

\- Oui

\- C'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

\- On a de lointains liens de parenté Freya , tu sais les lignées de sorciers et de sorcières sont assez étendues ...

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Freya pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi justement tu m'appelles Freya moi c'est Annabeth

La jeune femme s'était levée et faisait maintenant les cent pas

\- Non ton véritable nom n'est pas Annabeth

\- Mais j'ai combien de noms bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras d'exaspération

\- Hey bien normalement celui de l'Ancien Temps et celui de maintenant mais tes parents ont changés d'identité pour que vous viviez tranquille .

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu penses peut être n'avoir pris que ton père mais sache que ta mère faisait partie d'une grande lignée de sorcières , qu'elle a abandonné pour aller vivre avec ton père . Si vous aviez gardé vos identités le covent vous aurait trouvé et aurait sûrement exécuté ton père .

\- Il y a une différence entre les sorciers et les sorcières ? demanda Lydia

\- Oui , Magnus et Freya n'ont pas le même pouvoir , il existe des sorciers très puissants mais les sorcières sont d'ordinaire plus puissantes . C'est pour cela qu'il y a les covents .

\- C'est trop mais alors trop tiré par les cheveux ton truc ! Si je vous écoute je suis la réincarnation d'une princesse de je ne sais quel temps ancien et j'aurais mené une vie et une guerre dont accessoirement parlant je ne me souviens même pas ! Mes parents auraient été les souverains d'une planète inconnue et ils auraient aussi du gouverner ici mais ils nous ont créer une troisième identité et ont disparus de la circulation pour qu'on puisse vivre normalement ? Rajoute à ça que mon frère et moi étions supposé gouverner sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire ! Sauf qu'il est mort ! Mort ! Pigé ? Et tu peux toujours courir si tu veux que je participe au gouvernement de ce ce ... truc ! Ma mère était soi disant une puissante sorcière qui aurait abandonné son clan pour vivre avec mon père ?! Et le covent ne nous à même pas retrouver ?! Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Puis si ma mère était une sorcière mon père c'était quoi hein ?! Tu vas aussi me sortir que mon frère à tout pris de ma mère sauf le pouvoir de sorcier ? C'est n'importe quoi ? Et je t'informe que ce que tu dis est impossible , car j'ai déjà hérité des pouvoirs et de la puissance de mon père or mon frère en avait aussi donc il les a sortis d'où hein ? Ok il était moins puissant que moi mais il était très puissant quand même alors ta théorie ne tient pas debout ! Mon père avait du mal avec ses pouvoirs , tellement ils étaient puissants et toi tu me sors qu'en plus d'avoir les mêmes j'ai aussi ceux de ma mère qui est une puissante sorcière ? Sérieusement ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Je veux bien accepter beaucoup de choses , mais là ça fait trop !

\- Rassures moi elle se contrôle mieux que son père demanda Arthur avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix

\- Hum non pas vraiment , en fait c'est pire dit Devin

Annabeth tremblait et ses yeux devinrent rouges , Derek se leva et se mit devant elle pour la calmer .

\- Wow wow wow on se calme dit Derek en prenant son visage en coupe

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et dessina de léger cercles sur ses pommettes avec ses pouces

\- .Calme ok ? dit l'alpha en respirant à grand coup pour qu'elle fasse de même

La jeune femme se détentit un peu et le marron chocolat remplaça le rouge carmin

\- Certaines personnes te considère encore comme la princesse , par rapport à l'Ancien Temps Freya . Mais de nos jours , la royauté ne t'incombe plus . Peu de personnes connaissent ton vrai prénom , mais ce soir l'identité que tes parents t'ont créer pour te protéger sera oubliée .

\- Ce soir ?

\- Je te présenterais , avec la seule identité qui te revient dans cette vie . Oublie ton identité de l'Ancien Temps , c'est du passé . Et oublie Annabeth Teller ce n'est pas toi .

\- Mais pourquoi ...

\- Nous sommes de la famille sur des branches très éloignés du côté de ta mère , c'est pour cela qu'ils ont choisis Teller comme nom de famille de remplacement .

\- ...

\- Quand ton frère et toi êtes né , vos prénoms n'étaient même pas encore décidés. C'est quand ils vous ont vu la première fois que vos parents ont su comment vous vous appelleriez . Ta mère a su que ton frère serait Nathaniel Christopher Winchester . Et ton père a su à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur toi comment il t'appellerait .

\- Quoi mais comment tu sais ça ?!

\- Je suis plus âgé que je n'y parais , j'ai 32 ans et tes parents me l'ont raconté peu de temps après votre naissance .

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment je m'appelle

\- Tu es Freya Diana Winchester

La jeune femme s'arrêta d'un coup

\- Je m'en souviens

\- De quoi ? demanda Scott un peu perdu

\- Mon père m'appelait Freya quand j'étais toute petite annonça-t-elle avec un immense sourire

\- Freya , maintenant Annabeth Teller est oublié on est bien d'accord ?

\- Ouai ouai

\- Pourquoi c'est si important ? demanda Allison curieuse

\- Les noms sont assez importants et puis il faut qu'elle fasse le tri . Je suis d'accord avec elle ça fait beaucoup de noms , c'est important qu'elle arrive à si retrouver . fit-il en observant la jeune femme discuter avec les autres un grand sourire aux lèvres .

\- J'ai été adopté alors je comprends l'importance de savoir qui on est dit Jackson

\- Et mes parents ? Ils s'appellent comment en vrai ? Parce qu'ils ont du changer aussi non ?

\- Oui, ton père est Valentin Edward Winchester et ta mère Amelia Grace Winchester . Ne retiens que ces noms .

\- Ok ok

\- Bien je vous vois ce soir au banquet . Freya et Stiles vous pouvez venir avec moi s'il vous plait ?

Les deux jeunes suivirent le roi et sortirent de la salle . Une fois hors de portée de l'ouïe lupine il les regarda l'air grave .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Freya j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelques test , Stiles m'a parlé du peu de ce qu'il avait pu voir mais apparemment tu ne vas pas bien .

La jeune femme fusilla l'hyperactif des yeux mais accepta .

\- J'ai aussi une proposition à te faire , je peux te faire retrouver tes souvenirs de l'Ancien Temps

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait

\- Désolé

\- Je disais donc que je peux te faire retrouver tes souvenirs mais j'impose une condition .

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'on te les enlèves absolument tous juste après

\- Quoi ?! Non

\- Ann ... Je voulais dire Freya , réfléchis-y tu pourras avancer , ça te fera un poids en moins . Tu seras moins embrouillée

\- Je te dis ça maintenant car les test que tu vas passer vont peut être faire remonter une partie de tes souvenirs , je pourrais faire remonter le reste après mais il faut que tu acceptes pour ça .

\- Heu ...

\- Souviens toi que l'Ancien Temps est un temps de guerre

\- Freya tu me fais confiance non ? demanda Stiles

\- En théorie, pourquoi ?

\- Fais le

\- On verra , selon les souvenirs qui remontent

\- Ca me va dit le roi

Arthur les emmena dans une section du bâtiment consacrée à soigner .

\- C'est l'aile médicale

\- Ouai fin ça ressemble plus à un hôpital dit Stiles avec une grimace

Pendant 2 heures Freya passa de multiples test , le dernier était un IRM et Stiles fit la grimace , l'IRM lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs . Une fois les tests terminés Arthur leur annonça qu'ils auront des "résultats" demain mais que pour l'instant ils pouvaient allez se préparer .

Les deux hyperactifs retournèrent à la suite où ils retrouvèrent la meute en pleine euphorie . Il y avait des vêtements , du maquillage , des chaussures , des brosses et autres trucs en tout genre de partout dans la pièce . Tous étaient sous le commandement de Lydia qui , en bonne accro à la mode et à tout le tralalala , avait décidé de prendre tout l'après midi pour que tout le monde soit parfait ce soir .

Quand ils virent ça les deux hyperactifs se sauvèrent en courant , enfin essayèrent . Car Scott avait décidé que son best devait supporter tout ça avec lui et Derek trouvait particulièrement amusant d'ennuyer Freya . Les deux loups garous attrapèrent leurs "victimes" et les ramenèrent à la suite . Comme Freya avait sprinté pour ne pas se faire attraper , Derek se vengeait en la portant façon homme des cavernes en la jetant sur son épaule .

\- Freya ! Enfin ! Bon alors ce soir tu dois être sublime compris ?

La jeune femme que Derek avait largué sur un canapé lâcha un léger "ok" .

Allison s'était aussi laissé emporté par l'euphorie de la banshee .

\- T'as une idée de ce que tu veux ? demanda Allison alors qu'elle coiffait son Scott

\- Une chemise et un jean c'est bon nan ?

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers la jeune femme l'air profondément choqués .

\- Là tu peux toujours courir !

Derek rigola à cette remarque .

Freya lui balança une paire de chaussure qu'il esquiva

Elle en profita pour réitéré l'offensive avec des coussins

\- Stop ! Ho vous allez arrêtez tout de suite ! Vous jouerez demain ! Là on se prépare et on ne rigole pas avec ça c'est clair ? dit Lydia accompagné de son regard oses-me-désobéir-et-tu-le-regretteras

Voyant que le message était passé Lydia fit le tour .

\- Bon alors on a déjà Jackson , Malia , Scott , Isaac et Derek qui sont près . Devin et Magnus se débrouillent de leur côté ils nous retrouvent au banquet . Toi et moi on sait déjà ce qu'on met donc il ne reste plus que Stiles et Freya dit la banshee en s'adressant à la chasseuse

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Stiles et Freya assis sur un canapé

\- Allez faîtes pas la tête en plus vous avez un public se moqua Jackson ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa chère et tendre

\- On commence par Stiles ? demanda Allison

\- Oui

Les deux filles s'occupèrent donc de Stiles et quand il fût fin prêt Lydia et Allison regardèrent Freya avec un grand sourire .

\- Les garçons vous sortez !

\- Quoi mais pourquoi ça va être marrant !

\- Malia , je te donne une mission hyper importante , tu les empêches de faire n'importe quo i ok ? On se retrouve au banquet !

Le regard que leur jeta Lydia les fit vite changer d'avis et ils sortirent en vitesse . Les filles mirent pas mal de temps à trouver la perle rare mais une fois trouvée , elles ne purent qu'être fières . Les trois filles finirent de se préparer une dizaine de minutes avant que le banquet ne commence , car oui elles ont bien passé l'après midi entier à préparé tout le monde .

Quand elles descendirent , il y avait déjà du monde , l'ambiance était féérique . La fête avait lieu à moitié dans une grande salle et à moitié dans le jardin . Les grandes baies vitrées de la salle avaient été coulissées pour que les deux ne fassent plus qu'un .

Quand la meute vit arriver Lydia et Allison ils furent scotchés , elles étaient sublimes .

\- Où est Freya ? demanda Derek en cherchant la jeune femme du regard

\- Là

Ils se retournèrent et virent Freya

Lydia avait tressé ses cheveux en une espèce de couronne , se qui dégageait son visage mais deux mèches s'échappaient de la coiffure et encadraient son visage .

Allison lui avait choisis une paire de chaussures noires à talons compensé qui allongeait ses jambes .

Lydia l'avait maquillé tout en restant légère mais même léger le maquillage la mettait très bien en valeur .

Allison lui avait choisis quelques bracelets fin à un poignet et avait longuement débattu avec Lydia pour trouver quoi mettre à l'autre , les filles avaient finis par décidé qu'un bracelet de force version féminin irait bien . Par version féminin il faut comprendre comprendre avec des strasses et moins épais .

Lydia lui avait trouvé une robe noire , courte et simple . Avec un peu de dentelle et selon la banshee un décolleté "ni trop ni pas assez"

\- Wow tu es magnifique ! dit Stiles avec un grand sourire

\- La simplicité ça fait des merveilles fit Lydia avec un faux air hautain

Les compliments furent nombreux au grand plaisir des filles .

Une demi-heure plus tard , il y avait déjà plus de monde et la meute s'amusait bien quand Arthur prit un micro et demanda le silence . Il fit un court discours d'introduction , puis il commença à parler de sa "lointaine cousine" .

"Sachez que seule l'identité prononcée ce soir sera retenue comme étant son identité . Je vous présente Freya Diana Winchester ! Freya viens s'il te plait ! "

La jeune femme le rejoignit , dut faire un court discours puis enchainer les formules de politesses pendant ce qui lui sembla être 2 heures . Alors qu'elle rejoignit la meute seulement une demi heure après .

Ils allèrent dans le jardin et dansèrent , les coupes de champagnes se firent nombreuses , les petits fours aussi surtout pour Stiles et Scott qui ont des trous noirs à la place d'estomacs .

Les humains de la bande commençait à être quelque peu éméchés et l'ambiance était électrisante .

Une heure plus tard Magnus et Devin les rejoignirent pour les emmener à une fête "moins coincé" . La meute participa donc à sa première fête surnaturelle . Les loups devinrent "joyeux" aussi et la meute s'éclata toute la soirée .

Tous se déhanchaient et bougeaient sur la piste , que ce soit sur les chansons qui font danser plutôt serré , aux slows , aux mixs complètement électrifiant ou aux chansons qu'ont crie plutôt qu'on chante à tue tête .

Personne n'y fit vraiment attention mais Hale et Winchester passèrent principalement la soirée à danser ensemble .

Les boissons dont personne ne connaît les ingrédients coulèrent à flots , les concours de "j'en bois plus que toi" furent nombreux .

Quand la meute retourna à la suite 4 heures plus tard ils s'écroulèrent tous de fatigue mais avec un grand sourire de benêt sur la tronche .

Le lendemain quand Magnus arriva il les trouva dispatchés à moitié sur les canapé à moitié par terre .

Lydia et Jackson dormaient ensemble sur un canapé . Derek et Malia eux avaient un canapé chacun . Les autres étaient tous vautrés par terre sur des coussins trainant par ci par là . Scott , Stiles et Freya formant un méli-mélo assez comique , Isaac et Allison eux aussi à moitié dans le méli-mélo des trois .

Magnus laissa un mot sur le table et partit .

Les premiers à se réveiller furent Derek et Malia , ils furent précédés de peu par Isaac , Allison , Lydia et Jackson . Il ne restait plus que Freya , Stiles et Scott .

\- Magnus a laissé un mot annonça Allison quand elle vit que les trois marmottes avaient enfin émergé

\- Et il dit quoi ? demanda Freya toujours à moitié sur Stiles car Scott s'était levé pour rejoindre Allison

\- Lui et Devin sont rentrer .

\- Ok

Pendant le petit déjeuner on put clairement voir qui avait la gueule de bois et qui ne l'avait pas . Les deux seuls "privilégiés" étaient Stiles et Freya , tous les autres y avait échappé .

\- Chest parche que on est chyperactifs dit Stiles

\- Avale d'abord bro' on comprend rien

\- C'est parce qu'on est hyperactif traduit Freya

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a tes résultats à aller chercher annonça Stiles après avoir bu une grande tasse de café et pris son adderall

\- Ouai

Le coeur de la jeune femme avait accéléré et les loups ne comprenaient pas pourquoi .

\- T'as des souvenirs qui sont remontés ? demanda l'hyperactif en mordant dans une tartine

\- Ouai ...

\- Et ?

\- Ba je pense que Arthur et toi aviez raison

\- Sérieux ? Tu vas les effacer ?

Freya acquiesça et détourna le regard

On toqua à la porte et Stiles courut ouvrir , finalement sa gueule de bois était vite partie .

\- Tiens on parlait justement de vous !

Stiles revint avec Arthur .

\- Bonjour tout le monde , la fête vous a plu hier ?

\- Oui oui c'était super !

\- Bien , Freya tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Oui je vais les effacer

\- Vous avez les résultats ? demanda Stiles

\- Non pas encore , je devrais les avoir dans l'après midi ou demain matin .

\- Ha ok dit Stiles avec une moue déçue

\- Freya viens avec moi , on va aller faire le rituel pour te retirer tes souvenirs

Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard , Arthur portait Freya . La jeune femme était très pâle .

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas elle a juste besoin de repos dit Arthur en la posant sur le canapé

\- Tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui , elle n'a plus aucun souvenirs de l'Ancien Temps , Earwen fait maintenant totalement parti du passé .

Arthur repartit , en leur promettant de repasser dès qu'il aurait les résultats

\- Ah ma tête ! gémit Freya d'une voix un peu cassée qui venait d'émerger

\- C'était comment ? T'as eu mal ? Ils ont fait un rituel ? Il ne te reste absolument aucun souvenirs ?

Stiles fût coupé dans son élan par Malia qui lui mit une tarte derrière la tête

\- Ralentis tu vois bien qu'elle est pas bien fit Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Hey ba ils ont fait un espèce de cercle , ont récité une formule bizarre c'était Memoria deprehenditur ad superficiem memoriam praeteriti Aliquando non delebitur .

\- C'est du latin , ça veut dire Que la mémoire soit retrouvée , que les souvenirs du passé remontent à la surface Que l'Ancien Temps ne soit plus oublié . dit la banshee

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai eu très mal à la tête , j'imagine que c'était mes souvenirs qui remontaient . Je crois que j'ai crié vu l'état de ma voix .

\- Je dirais même que t'as hurlé , attends bouge pas . Stiles posa ses mains sur la gorge de la jeune femme , marmonna une formule et quand elle reparla sa voix n'était plus cassé

\- Merci . Après que mes souvenirs soient revenus ça a été très bizarre , je me souviens plus très bien mais je crois que j'ai tout revécu en accéléré . J'avais mal de partout puis ils ont prononcés une autre formule , c'était qui non sunt memoriae Tempus est certus super Veteris et memoriam horum in aeternum oblivioni erit pauper.

\- Traduction ? demanda Isaac en regardant Lydia

\- Que les souvenirs ne soient plus , que l'Ancien Temps soit définitivement révolu , à jamais ces souvenirs oubliés seront

\- Et là j'avais l'impression de me faire broyer la tête c'était atroce !

\- Maintenant c'est fini fit Isaac avec un sourire

\- J'espère

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer , ça fait beaucoup . Même pour toi dit Stiles

\- Hum hum

Freya se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa littéralement tomber sur le lit .

Tous se reposèrent pendant la journée , Freya avait dormi puis avait rejoins les autres . La jeune femme était restée calée sur Derek quasiment toute l'après midi .

C'était 20 heures quand on toqua à la porte .

Scott alla ouvrir , c'était Arthur , la mine grave .

\- Freya c'est l'heure .

Tous avaient presque réussi à oublier cette histoire de rituel mais la réalité leur revenait durement .

Elle se leva mais Derek la retint par le poignet .

\- On peut venir ? demanda-t-il

\- Je vous le déconseille mais oui .

\- Dans ce cas on vient assura la banshee

Arthur les conduisit profondément dans la forêt qui constituait la majeur partie du jardin .

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière , les arbres étaient répartis tout autour telle une barrière .

Un cercle était tracé dans la terre . Freya s'y avança et dès qu'elle fût dedans le cercle se ferma .

\- Reculez , allez derrière les arbres .

La meute suivit Arthur à couvert derrière les arbres .

Freya était maintenant seule au milieux du cercle quand le cercle se mit à s'embraser .

Les flammes grandissaient et se rapprochaient .

La fumée s'infiltrait dans ses poumons et elle commença à tousser .

Les flammes se mirent à parcourir son corps , laissant dans leurs sillages d'atroces brûlures .

La douleur était insoutenable , mais à peine ouvrait-elle la bouche que de la fumée s'infiltrait dans ses poumons la faisait souffrir encore plus .

Le feu se calma enfin .

Les brûlures avaient disparues

L'eau prit la relève

L'impression de se noyer était loin d'être inconnue à la jeune Winchester .

L'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons tout comme la fumée l'avait fait .

Ils la voyaient s'écrouler , se tenir les côtes , essayer de respirer sans succès

Ses poumons étaient maintenant presque pleins d'eau

L'eau se retira la laissant enfin respirer

Une silhouette se dessina pour enfin être précise

-Kyle ?

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et se jeta sur elle

Il sortit un poignard orné de runes de sa veste et bloqua l'avant bras droit de la jeune femme

Il continua de la fixer de son air morne , vide d'émotions alors qu'elle le suppliait

\- Non non je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! Kyle s'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça !

Il resta indifférent aux supplications de la jeune femme et commença à retracer la rune avec son poignard .

Il psalmodiait en même temps qu'il accomplissait sa tâche .

A califourchon sur elle , la bloquant avec son poids , restant sourds à ses supplications il lui arracha son lien .

Il brisa le lien des parabatais sans montrer un quelquonque regret

Il retraça la rune des parabatais une dernière fois puis lui arracha la peau à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois le symbole du lien qui l'unissait à Devin

Il ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'elle hurla .

Il se leva pour se préparer à lui faire mal d'une manière encore plus atroce

Il prit la même voix que l'être cher qu'était sa moitié , son jumeau et commença :

\- C'est ta faute , ta faute si papa est mort , ta faute si je suis mort .

Seul des gémissements de douleur lui répondirent

\- J'aurais voulu que tu meurs en même temps que papa , dans l'accident , c'est lui qui aurait du survivre pas toi . C'est de ta faute Freya , de ta faute !

Il fit une pause et s'accroupit près d'elle

\- Te souviens tu combien on hurlait fort ?

\- Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie

\- Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire

Des hurlements emplirent l'air

\- C'est bon ça te revient ? Tu nous entends ? Comme ils nous faisaient souffrir le martyr ! Tous ça pour tes stupides pouvoirs ! C'est de ta faute ! Pendant deux mois entiers les tortures se sont succéder !

\- Il suffit ! Retourne d'où tu viens et ne t'avises plus de prendre l'apparence ou quelquonque trait de mon fils !

La voix avait éclaté dans le silence de mort qu'avait laissé le rappel de leurs cris .

Elle ne voyait rien , refusait de regarder , gardait son front contre le sol

\- Freya

L'homme s'accroupit et la releva

Elle gardait les yeux fermés

\- Ouvre les yeux

Elle les ouvrit et les larmes ne purent être contenues

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ma chérie . Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps .Reste forte , ce rituel est pour ton bien , les éléments te purifie . Même si tu as mal ne laisse pas ta volonté flancher . Je t'aime

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il apparut

Laissant planer le doute

Mais elle n'eut le temps de songer à ses interrogations car

Son corps fût entièrement soumis à la puissance de la foudre

Et même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pu les retenir

Eux qui depuis le début trouble le silence

Les hurlements de douleurs

La foudre se répandit dans tout son être faisait des ravages plus que douloureux

L'éclair continu qui la foudroyait s'arrêta

L'air prit sa place

Ses poumons déjà bien maltraités furent vidés de tout air

Respirer n'était plus possible

Les larmes ne pouvaient être retenues

L'air laissa sa place

La terre arriva

La terre trembla , se fissura au centre du cercle

Elle couru espérant pouvoir sortir

Mais chuta à cause des racines qui commençaient à l'agripper

Elle griffa , s'accrocha , se débattit

Mais les racines continuaient de l'entrainer là où la terre s'était fendue

Là où la terre dévoilait ses abysses telle une prison

Elle lutta autant qu'elle put s'accrochant à tout

Mais la nature est trop forte

La peur lui tirailla les entrailles

La panique l'avait submergé

Les racines la trainait vers les abysses de la terre

Ses larmes laissant un sillon de désespoir dans la terre

Elle chuta dans la fosse et les racines se retirèrent

La terre se referma alors qu'un dernier hurlement lui échappait

La terre la laissa partir à peine put-elle enfin respirer à l'air libre

Que le dernier arriva

L'esprit .

Le pire de tous

Elle revit tous les êtres chers perdus

Revécu toutes ses pertes qui vous font sentir brisé à un tel point qu'on ne veut même plus continuer

Ses pleurs furent la seule chose qu'ils entendirent

N'ayant même plus la force de crier sa tristesse et son désespoir

Elle faillit se laisser aller mais elle releva juste un peu la tête et vit la meute à la lisière du cercle pour certains les yeux remplis de larmes .

Ils étaient à côté de l'unique sortie possible .

Alors elle y mit toute sa volonté et commença à ramper

Elle ne pouvait faire autrement ses jambes ne la portait plus

Elle rampa encore et encore

Et elle arriva enfin à la lisière

Et sombra dans l'inconscience

Arthur était partit quelques minutes après le début ne voulant pas assister à ça .

Derek prit Freya dans ses bras et ils retournèrent à la suite .

Il la coucha et rejoignit les autres au salon , Lydia , Allison et Stiles étaient encore en train de sécher leurs larmes . Scott et Isaac avaient encore les yeux rougis .

Malia et Jackson s'étaient éloignés au début ne pouvant y supporter .

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles en reniflant

\- C'était juste atroce dit Lydia encore sous le choc

Un grincement attira leur attention , Freya se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte l'air fatigué .

\- J'arrive pas à dormir fit elle avec une grimace ironique

\- Viens là fit Stiles en ouvrant les bras

Freya se jeta dans les bras de l'hyperactif . Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous par terre dans un grand calin collectif entassé sur des coussins et se partageant des couvertures . Tous avaient besoin de ce contact après ce qu'il venait de se passer . Ils s'endormirent comme des masses et ne se réveillèrent le lendemain qu'à cause des coups frappés à la porte .

Personne ne se leva , la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur .

Dès qu'il aperçut Arthur , Derek se leva et sans prévenir lui décocha une droite monumentale .

\- Je vous avait prévenu fit-il en essuyant le sang à la commissure des lèvres .

Il alla poser deux gros livres qui avaient l'air ancien . Puis dit :

\- J'ai les résultats

Cette phrase eut pour effet de capter l'attention de la meute .

\- Grâce aux tests que nous t'avons fait passé et ce que nous a dit Stiles nous avons pu déterminer ce que tu as Freya .

\- Ha et j'ai quoi ?

\- Ton énergie n'est pas canalisable , c'est dangereux . Tu ne pourras bientôt plus contrôler tes pouvoirs . Il va falloir que tu réapprennes les bases de la magie . La purification t'as enlevé ton lien avec ton parabatai car il renforçait ta puissance ...

\- Devin va bien ?

\- Oui nous avions pris des précautions , il n'a pas souffert . Le rituel d'hier soir t'as enlevé des capacités , certains pouvoirs mais c'est infime . Une fois que vous serez rentrez Stiles tu vas devoir l'aider avec la magie .

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je vous ai apporté ces deux grimoires , ils pourront t'aider . Autre chose , quand désirez vous rentrez .

\- Maintenant lâcha Freya

\- Bien .

Arthur marmonna une espèce de formule et une surface miroitante apparut .

\- Passez à travers ce portail et vous serez chez vous .

La meute prit les grimoires et s'engagea dans le portail sans un regard pour le roi .

* * *

_Alors un avis ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Complètement nawak ?_

_Une titite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? svp ^^_

_J'ai pas des masses de retour alors peut pas trop savoir si vous aimez ou pas ^^_

_Ha et le Derabeth c'est changé en Derya surnom trouvé par Noooo Aime ;p_

_Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 qui sera plus joyeux ! En plus y aura Peter_ !


	6. Arrête de mater

_Hellooo ! Alors je préviens que ce chapitre est plutôt court ._

_Y a un peu de fluff et d'humour pour détendre tout ça hein ;)_

_Enfin bref le Derya se met en place on va dire _

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Arrête de mater _

Une fois arrivé au manoir Hale tous purent enfin souffler .

Stiles se mit à feuilleter les grimoires , vite rejoins par Lydia .

Tous vaquaient à leur occupation quand Freya descendit en tenue de sport , un sweat à Stiles comme veste . Des écouteurs dans la main .

\- Je vais courir un peu

\- Reviens pas trop tard dit Stiles

\- Ouai ouai

Elle mit ses écouteurs et partit dans la forêt .

Courir ne plus penser à rien

La musique à fond dans les oreilles , courir à son maximum , évacuer tout ça .

La vitesse rend euphorique , la musique coupe du monde .

Elle coure ne s'arrête pas

Puis le sol n'est plus suffisant , elle grimpe et saute d'arbres en arbres .

Arbres , sol , vitesse , euphorie , ne pas s'arrêter .

Le temps n'a plus d'importance .

Quand tout se stoppe c'est étourdissant

Elle prend compte de tout , le déni ne marche plus

Elle courre plus vite , s'écorche de partout ne fait plus attention

Tout ce qui compte c'est aller vite et oublier

Le déni ne marche plus , la vérité de la réalité est tranchante

Elle vous coupe le souffle

Ses idées sont embrouillées mais elle se sent lucide

Cour toujours plus vite , saute d'arbres en arbres s'écorche de plus en plus

Laisse les gouttes de sang tracer un sillon dans la neige

\- FREYA !

Il l'appelle , elle perd l'équilibre tombe , il est en bas la rattrape .

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?! demande-t-il incrédule en voyant les marques de sa course à travers les arbres

\- J'ai couru

Il lève les yeux au ciel et la pose .

\- On fait la course jusqu'au manoir ?

\- Ok mais ne crois pas pouvoir gagner , je suis l'alpha je te rappelle.

Ils arrivent au manoir et Stiles les regarde septique .

\- Hu tu t'es roulé dans des ronces ou quoi ?

\- Hein ? Ha nan j'ai un peu grimpé aux arbres .

\- Bon ba dans tout les cas allez prendre une douche !

Freya y va en rigolant , elle est à moitié dans l'escalier quand Lydia l'appelle .

\- Freya attends !

La jeune revient en marchant à reculons

\- Moui ?

\- Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille s'inscrire au club de sport ?

\- Ok moi ça me va . Mais par contre là faut vraiment que j'aille me doucher , sinon je vais mettre du sang de partout et Derek va me tuer ! lança-t-elle alors qu'elle courrait dans l'escalier

Après s'être douché Freya descendit et s'installa au salon .

\- Musique s'exclama Stiles

\- Quoi ? Stiles explique on est pas devin ! dit son best

Jackson soupira en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Truc d'hyperactif faut pas chercher

Stiles mit de la musique et s'assit en attendant . La réaction attendue ne fut pas la longue .

Tout commença par des doigts qui tapotent le rythme .

Puis la jambe qui tressaute en rythme , la tête qui balance pour suivre le tempo .

Freya se mordit la lèvre pour résister à cette tentation qui avait déjà commencé à l'envouter.

Elle essayait de rester concentrer sur ce qu'affichait son ordinateur , mais la musique captait son esprit .

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se concentrer mais c'était peine perdue .

\- Stiles t'es chiant lâcha-t-elle sans même avoir vu le sourire triomphant de l'hyperactif

\- Ha ha je le savais ! C'est trop énorme ! On pourra s'en servir pendant les exercices de magie c'est trop bien !

\- Bon Stilinski accouche là ! râla Jackson

\- Freya et moi on est pareil ! La musique ça nous influence ! T'as bien vu elle a pas tenu trente secondes !

Tous passèrent outre , encore un délire à la Stiles , pas besoin de s'attarder dessus .

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Isaac en se penchant pour regarder l'écran

\- Rien ! dit-elle précipitamment en fermant l'onglet

\- Une moto hein ? demanda Isaac ironique

\- L'autre est plus vraiment en état de marche

\- La faute à qui ? provoqua Isaac

\- Ha ha ha ha non mais sérieusement tu crois que tu vas remonter sur une moto ? N'y pense même pas ! claqua Lydia

\- Et comment j'irais au lycée hein ?

\- Je t'emmènerais dit Derek qui ne ratait pas une occasion de l'ennuyer

\- Ah oui au fait mon père m'a dit que c'est bon tu es inscrite . Tes tuteurs c'est mon père et Mélissa annonça-t-il tout sourire

\- Tu vas venir vivre avec nous du coup ? demanda Malia avec espoir

Elle aimait beaucoup Freya et souhaitait se rapprocher d'elle .

\- Hum j'sais pas , 3 ados dont deux hyperactifs ton père va péter un câble fit-elle avec grimace

\- T'as qu'à nous tenir compagnie , on peut dormir dans la même chambre au loft fit Isaac

\- En attendant que je me trouve un appart .

\- Mais t'es trop jeune !

\- Dans deux semaines j'ai 18 ans Stiles

\- Mais t'es plus la plus petite de nous tous alors !

\- Pourquoi je sens que je vais regretter de l'avoir dit ...

\- Mais c'est super cool ! Isaac tu m'as pas dit que t'as toujours voulu une petite soeur ?!

\- Si

Freya poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'affala sur Isaac qui était assis sur le canapé .

\- Tu m'adoptes alors ? fit elle en rigolant

\- Allez ! répondit il avec un clin d'oeil

\- Bon on sort ce soir ? demanda Lydia

\- Excellente idée ! Je vote pour ! s'exclama Freya

\- On va où ? demanda Malia avec un grand sourire

\- Moi je dis boîte de nuit c'est pas mal

\- Je suis d'accord !

\- Vas pour la boite

\- Il y a un nouveau club qui à l'air pas mal c'est "L'incantatore" .

\- Bien ! Les filles venez dit la banshee en allant à l'étage

Ils allèrent au club à 20h , tout le monde était habillé classe . Si ce n'était pas l'hiver nul doute que les filles auraient sortis les mini shorts mais la neige c'est froid alors à la place les jeans moulants étaient de sortie . Selon Stiles et Scott elles étaient "bandantes total"

Il y avait du monde et les gars se mirent dans la file alors que les filles continuaient d'avancer.

\- Hey les filles vous allez où ?

\- Tu as sérieusement cru qu'on allait attendre dehors ?

\- Ba ...

Les filles rentrèrent directement et les gars ne rentrèrent qu'un quart d'heure plus tard .

Malia et Freya se déhanchaient déjà sur la piste s'attirant les regards de ceux qui étaient arrivés .

A 22h Freya , Stiles , Allison et Lydia étaient un peu éméchés . L'ambiance était électrique , les filles n'avaient pas eu à payer un seul verre depuis le début . Il faut dire qu'elles faisaient de l'effet .

Une battle de danse s'engagea entre la meute et un autre groupe , battle amicale que la meute gagna haut la main surtout grâce à Malia et Freya qui étaient plus que sauvages sur la piste . Quand ils passèrent de la musique latino et que les filles enchainèrent un collé serré , la température augmenta encore d'un cran . L'alcool touchait même Malia qui avait pris de l'aconit en cachette , les couches de vêtements avaient grandement diminué . Leurs talons , leurs jeans et leur tops voilait ce qui restait sur les deux demoiselles qui s'amusaient comme des folles . Lors d'un collé particulièrement chaud Winchester et Hale firent baver d'envie beaucoup , les deux bougeaient dans une harmonie sensuel .

Rien n'existe à part lui

Elle est tout ce qui occupe mes pensées

Leurs corps se mouvaient en rythme dans une danse plus que sensuel

L'espace entre leur deux corps n'est plus

Le vert ne quitte plus le marron .

La soirée est intense , ils s'amusent comme des fous et voir Derek Hale danser ne casse pas le mythe , loin de là .

Le lendemain le réveil est un peu difficile pour les humains de la bande mais comme on ne charrie pas Lydia car on est pas suicidaire et que Allison est trop gentille pour ça , c'est Stiles et Freya qui se font charrier . Bien sur Stiles ne mets pas longtemps à retrouver son débit de parole habituel , au contraire de Freya qui ne parle que par grognements , mots très courts ou onomatopées .

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Moui

\- T'as l'air en forme dis donc ! se moque Jackson

\- *grognement pas du tout amical*

\- Ho purée ! Tu te mets à parler comme Derek ! s'exclama Stiles

La seule réponse qu'obtint l'hyperactif c'est un regard tais-toi-sinon-je-te-bouffe . Il lui laissa donc la paix ... pendant deux minutes .

\- Bon alors pour la magie on va utiliser de la musique comme amplificateur d'émotions dans certains cas et dans d'autres ça sera plus pour calmer ok? Ha et ce soir restau avec Mélissa , Chris , Peter et mon père annonça Stiles

\- Hum c'est qui Peter ?

\- C'est mon père .

\- C'est aussi l'oncle de Derek et c'est un psychopathe dit Lydia

\- Vous allez bien vous entendre ! rigola Isaac ... qui se prit une céréale dans la tête

Le blondinet ne put s'en empêcher et riposta , commença alors une bataille de céréales entre Freya et Isaac , ils furent vite rejoins par Scott et Stiles qui ne loupent pas une occasion de faire les idiots . Sauf que la bataille est stoppé par un alpha par forcement de bonne humeur .

\- Vous arrêtez ou je vous assomme !

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé !

\- C'est elle qui a commencé !

Les quatre parlent en même temps ce qui continue d'exaspéré l'alpha . A trois voix contre une Freya était plutôt mal barré

\- Donc on parlait de Peter fit-elle en se raclant la gorge

\- Ce psychopathe ne vas pas rester avec nous pendant les vacances au moins ?! s'exclama Lydia

\- Ba si sûrement c'est un peu mon père quand même

\- Il t'as fait quoi le tonton psychopathe ? voulut savoir Freya

\- Il a essayé de me tuer et m'as utiliser pour revenir des morts .

\- Attends il est mort et il est revenu ? Respect ! rigola la cadette

\- Tu as entendu la partie où j'ai dit qu'il a essayer de me tuer ?

\- Moui mais bon , il est mort donc prend ça comme le karma qui te venge dit Freya entre deux céréales

\- Le fait qu'il tue ne te choque pas ?!

\- Ba pas des masses nan mais qu'il est essayé de te tuer toi prouve qu'il a pas l'instinct de survie ricana-t-elle

Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant leur imbécilité .

\- FREYA ! Dépêche toi !

\- Ouai ouai j'arrive dit la cadette en dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres .

Ils allaient à leur première séance de sport , Lydia les ayant inscrits à partir d'internet . Une fois arrivé Freya et Malia allèrent à la salle de danse à cet horaire il n'y avait personne pour leur plus grand plaisir .

Les filles commencèrent à s'échauffer puis elles lancèrent la musique .

Pendant 3 heures elles imaginèrent des morceaux de chorégraphie , s'entrainèrent et s'amusèrent . Ils rentrèrent et durent écouter Stiles babiller sur comment il va pouvoir se muscler .

\- Tu sais où est Freya ? demanda Derek en allant au salon

\- Sur la terrasse répondit Isaac

L'alpha alla mettre un pull puis rejoignit la jeune femme sur la terrasse , elle était enroulée dans un plaid lunettes de soleil sur le nez profitant du soleil et de la vue assise sur un des canapé d'extérieur que Lydia l'avait forcé à acheté .

\- Tu me fais une place ? demanda le jeune Hale

La cadette lui fit une place sous le plaid et il vint s'y caler . Voyant qu'elle commençait à avoir froid il la rapprocha de lui et elle se cala contre lui profitant de la chaleur que dégageait l'alpha .

Ils restèrent comme ça , sans parler , mais le silence n'était pas gênant mais apaisant . Et c'est ( pour changer ) Stiles qui vint briser leur moment .

\- Bon les loulou venez on va pas tarder à y allez

\- Oui papa se moqua Freya

Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant sans prétention et quand Mélissa aperçut Freya elle eut un temps d'arrêt .

\- C'était toi à l'hôpital la dernière fois

\- Yep

\- Tu as beaucoup changé ma chérie ! Je ne t'avais même pas reconnue ! dit Mélissa en embrassant la jeune femme

\- Ha ha ma deuxième tornade préféré viens là dit John en guise de salutation

\- La première c'est Stiles pourquoi c'est pas moi la deuxième ? bouda Scott

\- Scotty on peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois une tornade contrairement à nous rétorqua Stiles .

Chris se présenta puis ce fût au tour de Peter .

\- Peter Hale enchanté

\- Freya Winchester

\- Winchester hein ? Tu connais Sam et Dean ?

\- Non je devrais ?

\- Comment s'appelait ton père ?

\- Valentin Edward Winchester pourquoi ?

\- Dean et Sam sont donc de ta famille .

La nouvelle scotcha la jeune femme sur place

\- Les Winchester sont une famille de chasseur très connu . Sam et Dean sont doué d'après ce qu'on raconte annonça Chris

Ils s'installèrent à table , ils avaient une jolie vue étant près des fenêtres . Freya n'avait plus parlé que pour commander , perdue dans ses réflexions .

\- Alors pressez de retrouvez toute la bande ? demanda Mélissa avec le sourire

\- Ouai ! En plus Freya sera avec nous donc ça sera cool dit Stiles

\- Dans la même classe ? demanda Peter étonné

\- Yep

\- Mais vous allez tous sur vos 19 alors que Freya ... euh

\- J'aurais 18 ans dans quelques semaines mais j'ai le niveau pour être dans la même classe qu'eux

Le repas se déroula bien , dans la bonne humeur et les parents furent invités à passer l'après midi au manoir , ce qu'il acceptèrent volontiers .

Freya restait pensive , sous l'oeil attentif de Peter qui attendait ses questions car il n'avait aucun doute dessus , la jeune femme le questionnerai tôt ou tard . Et il avait raison , ils étaient installé au salon écoutant Stiles babiller joyeusement quand les questions commencèrent à arriver .

\- Vous savez où ils sont ?

\- Non , ils sont toujours en déplacement .

\- J'ai une chance de pouvoir les trouver ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles

\- Je veux les trouver .

\- C'est une mauvaise idée , tu es trop jeune pour être embarqué dans ce genre de choses dit John

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Leurs missions sont parfois extrêmement violentes d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire . dit Chris

\- Je veux juste les trouver ! protesta la jeune femme

\- Même si tu as changé , je te connais assez et je sais que tu ne résisteras pas à la tentation et tu t'embarquera là dedans . Tu es trop jeune . affirma le Sheriff

\- Mais ...

\- Pas de mais Freya je t'interdis formellement d'essayer de les trouver !

Le Sheriff ne voulait pas faire le rabat joie mais connaissant la jeune femme il ne préférait ne pas prendre de risques .

Freya glissa un regard en coin à Peter qui le capta et lui fit un clin d'oeil .

\- Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui lâcha la jeune femme tout en se mettant à bouder

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment bouder comme quand on 4 ans et qu'on veut une glace , non là son regard disait approche-toi-de-moi-et-je-te-bouffe .

Pas besoin d'être un loup garou pour comprendre que la jeune femme avait menti .

L'après midi se finit tranquillement , sauf pour Freya qui continua de bouder dans les bras du loup garou blond qui lui servait de "grand frère" .

Une fois les parents partis Stiles essaya d'entrainer Freya à la magie , quelques sorts de guérison peuvent être utiles . Le mot important de la phrase étant essayer , car pendant que Stiles entrainait Freya et qu'Allison et Lydia travaillait sur les grimoires les loups s'entrainaient .

Juste à côté

Ils pouvaient donc les voir étant donné que la pièce n'était pas séparé des autres par des murs pour avoir plus de place .

Et un certain alpha avait délaissé son tee-shirt .

On ne peut pas dire que l'attention de la jeune Winchester était consacrée aux sorts .

\- Bon Freya arrête de mater Derek et concentre toi dit Stiles

\- Je ne mate pas Derek

\- Si depuis tout à l'heure

\- Non

\- Si

\- On t'as vu aussi tes grillé contra Lydia

La jeune femme soupira alors que les loups souriaient devant l'échange . Derek ne put retenir un sourire satisfait qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Peter . Car Peter observe tout , il est tout le temps à l'écart et on ne sait pas toujours où il est mais il observe .

Freya aussi eut un sourire satisfait mais pas pour la même raison , Stiles l'avait interrogé sur les sorts pensant la piéger . Sauf que la jeune femme peut observer vous savez qui et écoutez en même temps , elle ne fit donc aucune faute .

\- Que crois tu Stiles elle gère ma frangine fit Isaac

La première semaine se termina . La meute était soudée et les disputes futiles entre Derek et Freya amusaient la galerie . Pas d'ennemis en vue , la paix à Beacon Hills , finit les ennuis .

Ou pas ...

* * *

_Alors un avis ? Bien pas bien ? _

_Il y en a qui veulent me tuer pour le Ou pas ? ^^_

_On oublie pas que les reviews ça mangent personne ... enfin je crois _

_La suite ça va partir en vrille total ! A la prochaine les coupains !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Je m'excuse platement pour l'énorme retard ^^_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^^ _

* * *

Derek se réveilla à cause d'un pressentiment , il sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds . Se laissant guider par son instinct et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Freya.

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien , mais il vit la jeune femme en proie à des cauchemardes , une expression d'intense souffrance sur le visage .

L'alpha se précipita vers la brune et la prit dans ses bras .

\- Freya , hey Feya tout va bien , je suis là tout va bien .

\- Derek ... haleta la jeune femme

\- Oui c'est moi , je suis là .

La brune leva la tête vers le loup et plongea son regard dans le sien . Elle leva doucement la main et traça du bout des doigts , le visage de l'alpha avant de murmurer avec soulagement :

\- Tu vas bien ...

Ses épaules , jusque là crispées se relâchèrent et elle laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du loup . L'alpha voyant qu'elle était maintenant calme se résigna à partir , mais à peine se fut-il levé qu'une main agrippa son poignet .

\- Reste ... s'il te plait .

Pour toute réponse le loup vint prendre place dans le lit aux côtés de la brune qui se cala contre lui par réflexe .

\- Derek je ...

\- On en parlera demain . fit le loup en lui déposant un baiser sur le crane

La nuit se passa tranquillement .

Le lendemain matin quand Freya se réveilla elle commença à sourire bêtement parce que son coussin était vraiment chaud , super confortable et surtout super musclé .

\- Attends mais c'est pas musclé un coussin ...

\- T'as des réflexions très philosophiques dès le matin toi . commenta Derek

La cadette leva la tête et comprit que si un coussin ça peut être musclé , si on considère Derek Hale comme un coussin .

\- Hein ? Ha ouai , bonjour à toi aussi .

Le loup étouffa un rire devant l'air à deux de tension qu'affichait la brune .

\- Tu comptes rester sur moi toute la journée ?

\- Hum hum .

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- A 100% , je ne bougerais pas de toi .

\- Même si Stiles a fait des pancakes ?

Freya releva la tête d'un coup .

\- Attends Stiles a fait des pancakes ?

Le loup hocha la tête et rigola franchement en voyant Freya :

Se lever d'un coup .

Tanguer parce qu'elle s'était levée d'un coup .

Enfiler le pull qu'il avait posé sur le fauteuil hier soir .

Courrir jusqu'en bas en manquant de se casser la figure une bonne dizaine de fois .

Quand il descendit quelques minutes plus tard il pût voir toute la meute en train de déjeuner.

\- Chtiles tes pancakes chont trop bons ! baragouina Freya

\- Merchi !

La jeune femme , les cheveux à moitié encore ébouriffé et le pull de Derek deux fois trop grand pour elle , la bouche pleine de pancakes avait l'air aux anges .

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire , sa meute était heureuse .

La meute décida de se rendre au club de sport après , histoire de se défouler un peu . Lydia avait vu qu'un rassemblement de danse y avait lieu ils ne pouvaient donc pas rater ça .

Deux heures plus tard , les musiques , plus entraînantes les unes que les autres rythmaient le rassemblement . Tout les genres passaient , permettant à tout le monde de s'amuser . Freya put rencontrer d'autres personnes allant au lycée de Beacon Hills extérieures à la meute .

Un jeune , posté à côté de Derek fit des réflexions assez ... flatteuses sur Freya et alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui se déhanchait avec Isaac et les autres . Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à l'alpha . Derek prit son "adversaire" par le tee-shirt le recula de Freya . Il le fixa dans les yeux avant de lui d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos :

\- Elle est à moi alors si tu tiens à la vie tu t'approches pas pigé ?

\- Pigé lâcha le lycéen avant de filer sans se retourner

Lydia qui avait vu la scène eut un sourire en coin . Nul doute que la banshee allait mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça .

La meute passa une journée dans la bonne humeur , sans catastrophes surnaturelles pour casser leur bulle de bonheur . Lydia elle fut encore plus ravie que les autres car la banshee avait passer la journée à observer Freya et Derek .

L'alpha semblait heureux aux côtés de la jeune femme .

Ce soir là , Freya s'endormit pelotonné contre Derek , sur un canapé dans le salon , la fatigue de la journée la plongeant dans un profond sommeil .

Les vacances passèrent trop vite aux gouts de tous , non pas qu'ils ne soient pas pressés de reprendre les cours mais un petit peu quand même .

Des habitudes s'étaient mises en place au cours des vacances . On pouvait souvent retrouver Freya couché sur Derek alors qu'il lisait , ou en train de dormir contre le loup . Les deux étaient très souvent en contact , comme si c'était un besoin vital .

La meute put aussi découvrir que excepté au combat et à la danse , Freya n'était pas très doué et avait deux pieds gauches . Et c'est souvent grâce aux réflexes des loups qu'elle n'allait pas faire des calins au sol .

Le jour de la rentrée , la brune ne tenait pas en place contrairement à Stiles qui pour une fois était calme . Un léger sourire au lèvres il observait ses amis sur le parking du lycée et se remémora quand il avait retrouvée son amie , ce jour là lui paraissait bien loin .

_POV Stiles_

_Je venais à peine de rentrer de la réunion avec la meute que mon père m'appelai depuis le salon._

_\- Stiles vient voir s'il te plait !_

_Intrigué je m'y rendit et découvrit mon père et une jeune femme assis tranquillement sur le canapé . Elle devait avoir mon âge et me semblait familière . Ses yeux d'un doux marron chocolat étaient réhaussés de longs cils noirs , ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieux du dos et étaient de la même couleur que les miens mais en légerment plus clair . Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se leva pour venir à ma rencontre ce qui me permit de constater que je la dépassais de quelques centimètres , elle était plutôt fine et plus qu'agréable à regarder selon moi et je ne doute pas que les autres gars disent le contraire . Elle vient se poster devant moi avec un sourire narquois au lèvres ._

_\- Ba alors on me reconnaît même plus ? Pourtant quand je suis partie il te restait encore quelques neurones dit elle avec une ironie non feinte_

_\- Attends Annabeth ?!m'exclamai-je _

_\- Dans le mile me répondit-elle_

_Sa peau est hâlée que dans mon souvenir mais ça reste très léger , on est encore loin de Scotty ._

_\- Mais mais t'as changé !_

_Comment elle a pu changé autant ?! Ho mon dieu je viens de baver mentalement sur ma soeur de coeur beurk c'est de l'inceste ce truc bref_

_\- En 3 ans c'est normal Stiles dit elle avec ironie_

_Je sortis enfin de la létargie causée par le choc et lui sautait dessus , littéralement , nan mais ça fait 3 ans que je l'ai pas vu j'ai le droit de l'étouffer de calins nan ? En tout cas si elle reste je la lâche plus d'une semelle ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ..._

_\- Tu vas rester ?_

_Bon je crois qu'attendre sa réponse est un des trucs les plus angoissant de toute ma vie mais heureusement elle répond vite alors ça va ._

_\- Je ne sais pas encore_

_Bon ba je ne la lâche plus jusqu'à qu'elle accepte de rester mais en attendant j'ai la dalle _

_\- On se fait une pizza ?_

Un couinement aigu et pas vraiment sexy ramène l'hyperactif à la réalité .

Jackson a pris Freya en sac à patate pour qu'elle arrête de faire les cent pas et sauter de partout .

\- Hey ! Mais laisse moi descendre !

\- D'accord mais arrête de bouger tu me donnes le tournis .

La sonnerie retentit et chacun se dirige sereinement vers son premier cours .

Peut-être auraient-ils du faire plus attention à ce qui les entouraient ...

* * *

_Alors une titite review pour me dire si vous avez aimez ou pas ? ^^_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle , je sais comment la fic se termine j'ai trouvé la fin !_

_Enjoyez _

* * *

Pour terminer leur journée de cours dans la bonne humeur , la meute à décida d'aller en ville puis au cinéma .

Derek les a rejoint et depuis qu'il est là il ne lâche pas Freya d'une semelle , ce qui est en soit un exploit . La jeune femme n'est pas hyperactive pour rien , elle ne peut pas rester en place.

Et ce fut pareil au cinéma mais Lydia trouva vite une solution au problème . Freya se retrouva assise en travers des genoux de Derek et elle se calma .

Ce qui fit sourire la meute .

Ils voulurent rentrer après le film mais Freya étant Freya elle ne fut pas d'accord :

\- Mais nan c'est que 22h30 les gars ! Faut qu'on sortes ! J'ai envie d'aller danser !

\- On a fait quasiment que ça toutes les vacances . contra Jackson

\- Et ?

\- Et on a eu notre dose , en plus on a repris les cours . enchaîna Scott

Freya fit la moue .

\- Bon d'accord vous avez raison .

Les mines suspicieuses de Lydia et Allison contrastèrent avec le contentement sur le visage des garçons .

\- Vraiment ? demanda la banshee , pas du tout convaincue

\- Hum hum

\- Je crois que t'as oublié un truc . lâcha Derek

\- Ha bon ? s'étonna faussement la brune

\- Tu es entourée de loup garou qui peuvent détecter les mensonges .

\- Je ne mentais pas ...

\- C'est ça .

\- Bon à demain ! fit Scott en s'éloignant

Tous rentrèrent chez eux , Isaac et Freya s'installèrent à l'arrière de la camaro alors que Derek prenait le volant .

Les trois vivaient au loft la semaine car c'était plus pratique pour le lycée mais la meute était au complet au manoir Hale tout les week-end .

Le loft était plus accueillant qu'avant , ça tout le monde pouvait le voir . Avec Isaac et Freya en plus , l'endroit était devenu beaucoup plus chaleureux .

Quelques meubles , des photos par ci par là , des pull ou des vestes qui traînent sur le canapé ...

Isaac n'avait pas eu à partagé sa chambre car il y avait en fait des chambres en plus que Derek avait fait faire au cas où la meute devrait dormir .

Une fois rentré Freya alla s'affaler sur le canapé , se laissant tomber à plat ventre dessus .

\- Hhhuummmfff

\- Tu vas pas te coucher ? demanda Isaac ?

\- Si elle y va . Bonne nuit Isaac . répondit Derek en s'avançant dans le salon en direction du canapé

\- Bonne nuit .

\- Je veux pas dooormiiirrreuh .

Le ton employé était peut être enfantin mais la supplique était bien là .

\- Freya va te coucher .

La jeune femme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce .

Derek ne fut pas plus surprit que ça quand , une heure plus tard , il ouvrit les yeux et vit Freya , vêtue d'un de ses tee-shirts à lui et du mini short qui lui servait de pyjama dans l'encadrement de la porte , la lèvre supérieure tremblotante .

\- Viens là . lui enjoignit Derek en lui faisant une place à côté de lui

Elle accouru et l'alpha referma ses bras autour de la brune en la serrant contre lui .

D'habitude la jeune femme s'endort sans rien dire mais ce soir , elle lui parla de ses cauchemars pour la première fois .

\- Derek , je ... dans mes cauchemars , ils viennent pour moi mais ils s'en prennent à vous . Je ... je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés à cause de moi .

\- Tu penses que ce sont plus que des cauchemars ?

\- Hum hum .

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas , notre meute est forte alors qui qu'ils soient on les attends okay ?

\- Okay ...

Derek déposa un baiser sur le haut du crane et la jeune femme put s'endormir l'esprit tranquille .

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

\- Freya grouille ! fit Isaac

La concernée dévala les escaliers et aurait fait une chute assez rude si Derek ne l'avait pas attrapée au vol .

\- Arrête de courir dans les escaliers tu vas vraiment finir par te faire mal . sermonna l'alpha

\- Mais on allait être retard .

\- Je préfère que tu sois en retard que blessée maintenant file dans la voiture .

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée , Freya ouvrit la portière , fit un pas pour sortir de la voiture mais referma précipitamment la dite portière , les yeux écarquillés de peur .

\- Ils sont là .

\- Qui ?

\- Les gens de mes cauchemars .

* * *

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^._

_A la prochaine_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	9. Chapter 9

_Moi en retard ? Naaaann à peine ... *kof kof* _

_J'ai même pas de vrai excuse en plus , enfin si j'ai été un peu occupée et mon ordi à eu un petit problème en plus d'un léger manque d'inspiration ..._

_Bref dans tous les cas je suis de retour avec le chapitre 9 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_PS : merci pour les reviews , follows ou favoris _

**_ENJOYEZ _**

* * *

_Derek avait un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage assis sur son canapé alors qu'il observait sa femme se déhancher sur de la musique , au milieu du salon , uniquement vêtue d'un de ses tee-shirts à lui . Elle se dirigea vers lui , toujours en dansant , s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement . _

_Une des mains du loup descendit dans le du dos de sa bien-aimée alors que l'autre alla se placer derrière la nuque de cette dernière pour approfondir leur baiser . _

_Le manque d'air se fit ressentir et ils durent se séparer , elle passa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de l'alpha , la malice pétillant dans ses yeux . _

_Derek ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir alors que sa compagne avait décider de lentement descendre vers son cou , en passant par sa mâchoire . Avec sa langue . _

_Mordillant et déposant de légers baisers . _

_Elle se leva d'un coup , un grand sourire aux lèvres , ravie du bruit empli de frustration que venait de lâcher son homme . _

_\- Reviens ici toi . _

_\- Attrape moi . _

_Elle partit en courant , son rire retentissant dans le salon . Ils se coursèrent , jouant au chat et à la souris comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude . _

_Mais Derek étant l'alpha il finit par attraper sa femme et la balança sur son épaule avec l'intention de continuer leur petit jeu dans leur lit , horizontalement . _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Pourquoi on ne les a pas remarqué hier ? demanda Stiles , pragmatique

\- Parce que Freya n'arrêtait pas de sauter de partout et que ça à détourner notre attention . répondit Jackson

\- Dans tous les cas restez sur vos gardes . répliqua l'alpha , sur un ton soucieux en resserrant ses bras autours de Freya

La cloche sonna et la brune quitta les bras du loup de mauvaise volonté , cette nouvelle menace venait à peine de se concrétiser et pourtant son stress avait déjà monté en flèche , rendant Derek encore plus indispensable à ses yeux . Etre dans ses bras lui créait un refuge , sentir son coeur battre à un rythme tranquille l'apaisait , la chaleur de son corps la rassurait .

Elle lança un dernier regard à l'alpha avant de suivre les autres dans l'enceinte du lycée .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Etonnamment aucun des quatre jeunes que Freya avait identifié comme une menace dans ses cauchemars ne se montra hostile ou ne se manifesta , et le doute fut semé dans l'esprit dans certains membres de la meute sur le danger qu'ils représentaient . Les quatre se fondaient parfaitement dans la masse , on aurait pu croire que c'était seulement de simples lycéens mais leur discrétion était une de leurs arme les plus redoutables .

Tout comme leur patience .

C'est pour cela que rien ne se passa , du moins côté surnaturel . Car l'anniversaire de Freya approchait à grands pas et la meute , sans étonnement dirigée par Lydia , préparait une grande fête pour les 18 ans de la brune .

Cette dernière était plus calme depuis que sa relation avec Derek s'était officialisé . Lydia et Allison avaient d'ailleurs pris des photos des têtes que les garçons ont fait en l'apprenant .

Car il est vrai que quand Freya sort du lycée en courant pour sauter dans les bras de Derek et l'embrasser à pleine bouche , cela peut causer une certaine surprise chez certains .

Derek étant un loup garou , alpha qui plus est , peut plus qu'aisément porter sa compagne et comme les autres purent vite le remarquer , cette dernière en était ravie .

Toute cette agitation avait donc fait passer les problèmes liés au surnaturel en arrière plan .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Une semaine après la fête et vingt trois jours avant la prochaine pleine lune :_**

\- Bébé ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- T'aurais pas vu mon tee-shirt ?

\- Nan .

Derek , qui avait appelé sa compagne depuis l'étage , leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le dit tee-shirt sur le dos de Freya mais il s'inquiéta en voyant qu'elle avait l'air mal quand il se rapprocha d'elle . Assise sur une chaise , les coudes posés sur la table de la cuisine , elle se tenait la tête entre les mains et faisait des petits cercles sur ses tempes , dans un vain espoir de repousser la migraine qu'elle avait , sans résultats , essayer de repousser .

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hum hum . répondit vaguement la jeune femme

Après une courte pause durant laquelle Derek observa sa compagne avec inquiétude elle ajouta :

\- Tu vas être en retard à l'entrainement et ton autre tee-shirt est posé sur le canapé .

Derek regarda à l'endroit indiqué et enfila le dit tee-shirt .

\- Je préférerais que tu viennes avec moi .

\- Derek ... soupira la brune

\- Je serais plus rassuré de t'avoir avec moi qu'ici toute seule .

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le loup et finit par acquiescer doucement .

\- D'accord .

Elle chancela après s'être mise debout et du se tenir à la table . Derek se précipita vers elle .

\- C'est bon bébé , je vais bien . fit doucement la brune en posant une main sur le bras de Derek

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée le loup tint sa compagne par la taille jusqu'à la voiture et l'emmena jusqu'au manoir où l'attendait la meute .

La meute entendit le bruit de la camaro puis Derek apparut , portant Freya sur la hanche .

\- Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Lydia

\- J'en sais rien . répondit le loup en la déposant doucement sur un canapé

\- Je vais bien . fit la brune

Les cernes lui creusaient le visage et elle était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée .

\- Deaton va passer , il dit qu'il a des infos . annonça Scott

Deaton arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard .

\- J'ai réussi à trouver ce qui se passait . fit le vétérinaire

\- Sérieux ? On a des réponses à nos questions ? Faut faire une fête là ! lâcha Stiles sarcastique

Malia lui mit une tarte derrière la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment .

\- Avant tu avais une puissance phénoménale , c'était trop pour une seule personne , d'où le rituel que tu as du subir . Mais cette puissance n'était pas vraiment la tienne , en mourant le pouvoir de tes parents et de ton frère te sont revenus , c'est pourquoi tu avais autant de "trop plein" . Le rituel a supprimée ce trop plein , ne laissant que ton pouvoir à toi .

\- Si j'ai bien tout compris j'avais le pouvoir de mes parents et de mon frère qui se sont rajouté au mien mais le rituel les as en quelque sortes supprimés donc je n'ai plus que mon pouvoir maintenant ?

\- Je vois pas le rapport avec le problème actuel . contra Isaac

\- J'y viens , j'ai fait des recherches , tu es un cas spécial et très rare . J'ai eu confirmation par Devin mais ta naissance et tous tes anniversaires se sont fait des jours de pleine lune .

\- Ha ouai quand même . lâcha Stiles

\- Ca va être de pire en pire mais si tu tiens jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune tes pouvoirs auront atteins leur pleine puissance et seront "entier" .

\- Dans combien de temps est la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda Derek

\- Vingt trois jours . répondit Scott la mine sombre

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé , n'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti , vos impression ou même vos hypothèses sur la suite dans les reviews ou par pm ._

_Je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite _

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai enfin terminé ma réécriture du chapitre 10 ! Oui parce que je l'avais écrit mais il ne me convenait pas du coup je l'ai totalement réécrit .

Les Winchester débarquent de Supernatural pour venir en aide à la meute mais ne vous inquiètez pas , vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu la série , je prends juste les personnages sans les évènements de la série .

Petite mise à jour au niveaux des âges :

Freya a 18 ans .

Les autres ont 19 ans et sont tous dans leur dernière année de lycée (pour le lycée Freya aussi ) .

Derek a 24 ans .

Sam a 28 ans et Dean 32 .

Voili voilou , bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain de leur arrivée en ville, les frère Winchester allèrent au rendez vous donnez par l'émissaire les ayant contacté .

Dean et Sam s'installèrent sur un banc et attendirent , Alan les ayant prévenus que suite aux informations que la meute dont elle faisait avec découvert par rapport à son état physique il valait mieux attendre qu'il les présente , la meute étant composée de jeunes loup garous qui pouvaient mal réagir .

Cette attente leur permis de découvrir les informations que l'émissaire leur avait envoyé .

Le plus jeune des Winchester ouvrit le mail comportant les informations à partir de son portable .

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a sur elle Sammy ?

Le plus jeune lui montra son écran et Dean lui jeta un regard curieux , une question muette dans les yeux à laquelle son frère répondit sans qu'il n'est besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute .

\- Il va falloir faire des tests pour vérifier .

\- C'est toi qui fais la prise de sang je te préviens . avertit Dean

Sam roula des yeux puis repris son ordinateur avant de dire :

\- Elle est toujours au lycée et vit apparemment avec un certain Derek Hale .

\- L'alpha de la meute ?

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard un groupe de jeune arriva dans le parc où les frère étaient , menés en tête par un homme d'une vingtaine d'année tenait une jeune femme par la taille de manière possessive et protectrice . Les frères virent le petit groupe se diriger vers un homme de couleur qui avait l'air de les attendre à quelques mètres du banc où ils étaient.

\- Sammy , regarde ça .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que la meute vient d'arriver .

\- A ton avis c'est laquelle ? demanda Sam

\- On verra bien . marmonna Dean en scrutant le petit groupe se tourner vers eux

_**OoOoOoOoO **_

\- C'est qui eux ? grogna Isaac en voyant Deaton les menés vers deux hommes près d'un banc

Isaac ne fut pas le seul à grogner sourdement et tous se rapprochèrent de Freya , formant une espèce de barrière entre elle et les inconnus .

\- Calmez vous , ils ne vous feront pas de mal .

Les grognements baissèrent d'intensité , devenant presque inaudible .

\- Ils sont là pour nous aider à trouver une solution au problème de Freya .

Voyant l'air hésitant de la petite meute le vétérinaire ajouta :

\- Voici Sam et Dean Winchester .

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

Les deux Winchester , une fois les présentations faites , se permirent d'observer leur possible membre de famille .

Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient relevé dans un chignon duquel de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient malgré tout , son blouson était ouvert révélant une chemise en jean . Avec son jean foncé et sa paire de chaussure montante à talons noir elle avait l'air d'une étudiante banale mais les deux frères savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences .

\- Vous êtes ses oncles ? demanda Lydia

\- Il faudrait faire des prises de sang pour en être sur mais c'est possible . répondit Sam

\- Et vous êtes des chasseurs . constata Allison

\- Oui .

Les deux frères étaient assis en face de leur supposée nièce qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées , n'ayant pas décroché un mot depuis leur arrivée , ce qui commençait à inquiéter Derek .

L'alpha regarda sa compagne avec ses yeux de loup avant de se figer , mettant instantanément les autres loups en alerte

\- On rentre . Maintenant . ordonna l'alpha

\- Derek et pour eux on fait quoi ? demanda Isaac en désignant les Winchester

\- Ils ont cas nous suivre . répondit Lydia en s'élançant à la suite de Derek qui venait de prendre sa compagne dans les bras pour aller plus vite

En quelques minutes toute la meute ainsi que les Winchester étaient en voiture en route pour le manoir , avec en voiture de tête la Camaro de Derek filant à toute vitesse .

_**OoOoOoOoO **_

_Je ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé . Derek m'avait bien dit pourquoi on allait au parc mais j'ai oublié parce que j'avais trop mal à la tête . Ensuite quand on est arrivé , Deaton nous attendait . Je crois qu'il nous a présenter des chasseurs . Pourquoi des chasseurs ? Nous ne sommes pas humains c'est stupide . C'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans mauvais jeu de mots . Puis j'ai vu les yeux de Derek changer et là je me suis sentie vraiment bizarre , comme si tout allait s'écrouler . Je n'ai plus rien sentit après m'être sentie bizarre . Enfin jusqu'à qu'on soit à la maison . D'ailleurs je crois que Derek a appris à se téléporter parce que je n'ai même pas sentie mes jambes bouger pour rentrer . Je venais de m'asseoir sur le bord du canapé parce que Derek m'avait allongée alors que je n'avais pas envie de dormir quand j'ai senti le ploc-ploc sur mes jambes mais ça ne pouvait pas être de l'eau qui gouttait dessus parce qu'on était à l'intérieur et en plus c'était des gouttes rouges et la pluie ce n'est pas rouge . Donc j'ai pensé à du sang . Après je me suis rendue compte que mon nez coulait . Et du coup j'ai vérifier avec ma main . J'étais en train d'observer la nuance de rouge quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait pleins de gens dans la pièce . Mais ils n'étaient pas tous pareils , il y en avait certains qui avait une aura toute brillante . Et quand il vit que je l'observais , un garçon avec un aura brillante commença à venir vers moi . Son visage me disait quelque chose . A mesure qu'il s'approchait je le trouvais familier . Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se fut accroupi devant moi pour être à ma hauteur que je le reconnu . _

_\- Kyle ?_

* * *

_Quelqu'un se souvient de Kyle ? Si oui j'aurais bien aimé voir vos têtes ._

_Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ._

_A la prochaine pour le chapitre 11 ! _

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello tout le monde ! J'ai enfin eut le temps de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 11 ! _

_J'espère que vous allez aimer !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Derek laissa son regard dériver sur la silhouette de sa compagne. Elle paraissait fragile dans ce lit d'hôpital, son teint était presque aussi pâle que celui des draps et le bruit du moniteur était la seule chose permettant de savoir si la jeune femme était encore vivante. Ou tout du moins pour un humain, Derek lui pouvait percevoir le faible rythme des battements du cœur de la jeune brune.

Et le cœur de l'alpha manqua un battement quand il entendit le rythme cardiaque de sa compagne avoir un loupé. Un souvenir désagréable lui revint alors en mémoire.

_Derek gardait toujours un coin de son esprit fixé sur Freya, c'est pour cela qu'il l'entendit prononcer ces trois petits mots :_

_\- Je veux mourir._

_Et qu'il stoppa instantanément ce qu'il faisait pour se ruer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa compagne._

_\- Freya ? fit doucement le loup en entrant dans leur chambre_

_La jeune femme était assise sur le lit dos à lui et semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un. Cependant ils étaient les deux seuls dans la chambre._

_\- Tous les gens proches de moi meurent, et j'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de te revoir mourir dans mes bras. J'en peux plus de ça ! Tu sais quand tu es mort j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait ma moitié ? Qu'on me sciait le crâne en deux ? J'ai dû aller dans un asile Kyle ! Un putain d'asile parce que le vide dans ma tête m'a rendu folle ! Je n'avais que 14 ans ! Ma vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! J'étais une chasseuse qu'on envoyait en missions, pour tout le monde je n'étais qu'un soldat ! Personne ne s'est rendu compte que tout ce que je voulais s'était avoir mon frère, que tout ce que je voulais s'était mon frère…_

_La jeune femme tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglot désespérés avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même tout en continuant de pleurer._

_Derek s'avança doucement vers sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se blottit contre le loup garou mais ses pleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, l'alpha garda donc le corps fragile et agité de soubresauts de sa compagne dans ses bras jusqu'à qu'elle n'est même plus la force de pleurer._

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Isaac, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Allison , Jackson et Scott se trouvèrent tant bien que mal une place dans la petite chambre d'hôpital , voulant tous être présent lorsque Mélissa viendrait les informer de l'état de leur amie .

\- Quelles sont les chances pour qu'elle se réveille ? demanda anxieusement Scott une fois sa mère arrivée

\- Freya est une battante, il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps, mais je sais qu'elle a assez de volonté pour se réveillera. affirma la mère de Scott avec conviction

\- Et si elle n'a plus assez de forces pour ça ? demanda Lydia

\- Elle en aura. affirma Derek, refusant d'envisager une autre possibilité

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

\- Kyle ?

Le concerné serra sa jumelle dans ses bras avec force et déposa un baiser sur sa tête, regrettant d'avance d'avoir à briser ce moment.

\- Comment est-ce que …. commença la jeune femme

\- Freya …

En entendant le ton de son frère, Freya se recula pour le regarder, inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu es en train de mourir. lui annonça son jumeau

\- Déjà ?

\- Freya !

\- Quoi ? J'en ai marre de tout ça….

\- Tu dois te réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Pourquoi ? Si je reste ici on sera ensemble non ? Tu ne voudrais pas ça ? Qu'on soit ensemble à nouveau ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais je veux que tu vives ! Tu n'as que 18 ans ! Tu as la vie devant toi et je ne supporterais pas de te voir tout abandonner si facilement. Tu as traversé des choses atroces mais tu t'es relevée a tu as continué à te battre ! Et je suis incroyablement fier de toi pour ça.

Devinant la question de sa sœur, Kyle ajouta :

\- J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je sais que maintenant tu as des amis qui t'aiment et un avenir devant toi Freya. Je veux que tu te battes, moi je n'étais pas assez fort mais toi oui, tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre Freya, ne la gâche pas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire Kyle, je suis perdue … J'essaye de m'accrocher je te le jure mais j'en peux plus. Ces quatre dernières années ont été pour la majeur partie un véritable enfer et je ne sais plus d'où tirer la force de continuer. Ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés c'est comme une plaie à vif qui ne veut jamais se refermer et la douleur qu'elle apporte m'épuise à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. murmura la plus jeune

\- Tu n'es plus seule Freya, tu n'as pas à tout affronter toute seule ! Tes amis sont là pour t'aider et moi aussi. Je sais que tu as fait des rêves prémonitoires mais l'avenir peut toujours être modifié.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire n'est-ce pas ? fit la jeune femme après avoir attentivement scruté le visage de son frère

\- Je connais un moyen de les tuer définitivement.

\- Définitivement ?

\- Ces quatre sorciers ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent, ils sont puissants, dangereux et anciens. Ils sont les responsables de crimes plus atroces les uns que les autres, et ils te veulent pour compléter leur cercle. Tu dois les anéantir.

Freya sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Kyle qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant.

\- Je…

\- Kyle !

\- Ces sorciers sont _les_ responsables.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Freya avait compris qui ils étaient .

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se relevait en sursaut, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux barres du lit d'hôpital et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa._

* * *

_Quelqu'un sait qui sont ces quatres villains ? Ou du moins ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

_Bref sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_A la prochaine_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	12. Chapter 12

_* brandit un drapeau blanc*_

_JE VIENS EN PAIX AVEC UN CHAPITRE DE 7 PAGES POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER_

_*sort de sa cachette*_

_Bref ! HELLO ! BONNE ANNEE A VOUS ! _

_Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de cet immense retard ( je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un retard tellement c'était long mais bon), entre le manque de temps et d'inspiration, les 17 séries que je regarde plus toutes ces jolies petites fanfictions qui ne demandent qu'à être lues c'était pas terrible pour écrire. _

_Mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira._

_Alors je sais pas trop trop si ça sert vraiment mais bon : attention il y a un petit chouilla de violence et deux trois mots pas jolis jolis._

_Bon ba ça c'est fait._

_Allez je vous laisse lire :)_

* * *

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se relevait en sursaut, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux barres du lit d'hôpital et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Et bien pour être honnête avec vous son réveil ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'aurions voulu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Lydia

\- Aucun signe ne nous a prévenu qu'elle allait se réveiller, et une fois consciente elle a réagi de manière plutôt violente puis n'a fait qu'appelé un certain Derek, qui j'imagine est l'un d'entre vous ?

\- C'est moi. confirma l'alpha

\- Bien. Je tiens à vous préciser que normalement je ne l'autoriserais pas à voir autant de monde en même temps mais votre jeune amie semble être un cas assez… spécial.

Le docteur s'éloigna laissant la meute devant la chambre d'hôpital.

A peine furent-ils dans la pièce que Stiles et Isaac se jetèrent sur Freya, qui était toujours dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil je t'en supplie. murmura le jeune hyperactif en serrant son amie dans ses bras

\- 100% d'accord. confirma Isaac qui enlaçait aussi la jeune femme

Stiles et Isaac s'écartèrent de la jeune femme lorsque Jackson émit un petit bruit impatient pour laisser la place à ce dernier qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, le coma de cette dernière l'ayant affecté plus qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Vint ensuite le tour de Lydia et Allison qui gardèrent leur amie dans une étreinte remplie de soulagement, avant de laisser Scott prendre son amie dans ses bras, suivi de Malia.

Derek fut le dernier et la meute sortit pour laisser de l'intimité au couple.

Les bras musclés du loup garou enlacèrent la taille fine de sa petite amie qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué. murmura Derek contre l'oreille de sa compagne, la voix nouée par l'émotion

Le visage de la jeune femme était enfoui contre le torse du plus vieux qui la tenait dans ses bras, l'entourant d'une étreinte chargée d'amour.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. continua Derek

Freya réussit à dénouer ses cordes vocales de l'émotion qui les serraient :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur mon amour.

\- C'est du passé. Allez on rentre à la maison. fit l'alpha en déposant un baiser sur la tête de sa petite amie

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Première semaine : Fatigue intense, tremblements, hallucinations (de Kyle)_

_Deuxième semaine : Symptômes similaires et un coma de trois jours_

_Les cinq sorciers du lycée ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être, ce sont eux qui tirent les ficelles depuis le début. '' _

Freya avait les yeux perdus sur son carnet de notes, ses pensées divaguant sur les derniers évènements.

Les deux semaines précédentes avaient été presque irréelles.

De nouveaux alliés étaient arrivés. De nouvelles informations avaient été découvertes.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils allaient gagner ?

Il restait huit jours avant la date butoir. Personne ne savait ce qui les attendait.

L'état de Freya s'était stabilisé depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma.

Plus de fatigue, plus de tremblements. Rien.

Seulement l'attente.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Lyd's ? demanda Freya sans pour autant lever les yeux de son carnet

Devant le silence de son amie la jeune femme leva la tête, Lydia se tenait droite comme un i, la tête penchée sur le côté comme si elle écoutait.

\- Lydia ? appela la brune

Le regard de la concerné se fixa sur Freya puis sans prévenir, Lydia c_ria_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Ca ne veut rien dire. s'obstina le loup

\- Derek, Lydia prédis la mort. fit doucement Freya e

\- Elle a déjà crié pour toi une fois non ?

\- Ce n'était pas pour moi, rappelle-toi Derek…

\- On pourrait peut-être appeler ces deux chasseurs les Winchester c'est ça ? Ils sont toujours en ville. proposa Isaac

\- Ils ne sont pas du même sang que moi, Peter avait tort.

\- Oui bon hein, tout le monde a le droit de se tromper non ? bougonna le concerné

\- Ils restent des chasseurs, ils pourraient être utiles. commenta Allison

\- Bien. Stiles, Peter faites des recherches. Scott, Jackson, Malia , Erica, Liam , Kira et Boyd vous venez avec moi . Isaac tu restes ici avec Freya pendant que Lydia et Allison vont chercher les Winchester. Et pensez à appeler Deaton.

Les ordres étaient clairs et précis, tous ressentaient le pouvoir d'alpha de Derek à travers chacun de ses mots.

Une fois tout le monde partis, Isaac et Freya s'installèrent sur le canapé, et ils se mirent à faire quelque chose de simple qui leur fit un bien fou. Ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéo comme deux adolescents normaux.

Les deux adolescents étaient donc tranquillement en train de jouer quand Freya parla sans pour autant arrêter de jouer:

\- J'ai vu mon frère.

\- Où ça ? interrogea Isaac, curieux.

\- Dans ma tête. Je le voyais parfois avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Puis je l'ai revu lorsque j'étais dans le coma. Il m'a dit des _trucs_.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda le loup garou alors qu'il jouait machinalement tout en écoutant son amie

_**Flashback :**_

_\- Ces sorciers sont __**les**__ responsables. _

_Kyle fit une pause avant d'éclairer sa sœur :_

_\- Ils nous ont manipulés, tout le monde nous a menti. Papa et maman n'étaient pas ce qu'on nous a raconté. Maman était l'héritière royale du peuple qui est maintenant gouverné par Arthur, elle est partie faire ses études et c'est à l'université qu'elle a rencontré papa. Mais le prédécéceur de Arthur était un homme vicieux, il aurait voulu nous utilisé. Alors quand maman a découverte qu'elle était enceinte et en plus de jumeaux elle et papa on est décidé de disparaitre pour nous protéger. Jusqu'à nos cinq ans on a gardé la même identité mais ils ont failli nous retrouver et c'est pour ça qu'on a changé d'identité._

_\- Tu sais comment on les tue ? demanda la cadette après une pause_

_\- Oui, il faut un sort et je le connais. Mais tu dois me promettre de faire attention. Je resterais dans un coin de ta tête si tu as besoin de moi jusqu'à …_

_\- Jusqu'à quoi ? _

_\- Je n'ai aucun doute que tu vas réussir à les tuer Freya, mais une fois que ça sera fait ma mission sera accomplie et je m'en irais._

_\- Ta mission ?_

_\- Je devais m'assurer que tu puisses te débarrasser des sorciers._

_\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ? demanda la plus jeune_

_\- Je devais m'assurer que tu aies 100% de chance de les vaincre. Et là je sais que tu les as. _

_**Fin du flashback **_

\- Hey mais c'est génial ! Ça veut dire qu'on va gagner ! s'enthousiasma Isaac

\- Tu oublies le cri de Lydia.

\- Si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui va tuer les sorciers, c'est surement pour ça que Lydia a crié en ta présence. proposa Isaac

Freya fit une moue dubitative avant de sursauter quand la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit.

\- Isaac ? Freya ? résonna la voix de Lydia

\- Ici . répondit Isaac

Lydia et Allison vinrent donc au salon, accompagnées des deux chasseurs qu'elles étaient allé chercher et chacun se trouva une place sur un des nombreux canapés et fauteuils du salon.

\- La prochaine fois je joue avec vous et je botte les fesses. fit Lydia en les voyant jouer ce qui fit rire Allison

\- Essaye ! ricanèrent les deux acolytes

\- Bref, Isaac il me semble que tu sais déjà qui ils sont donc Freya voici Sam et Dean Winchester.

\- Salut. fit la brune

Les deux chasseurs lui firent un signe de la main amicale, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

\- Hey le frère de Freya lui a donné un sort pour qu'on tue les sorciers ! s'exclama Isaac

\- Pardon ?! s'étouffa Allison

\- On parle bien de ton jumeau Kyle, mort il y a environ quatre ans ? demanda Lydia sceptique

\- Où est ce que tu l'as vu ? demanda Sam

Freya hésitait à répondre quand elle entendit « _tu peux leur faire confiance »_ dans sa tête, la jeune femme n'eut aucun doute que la personne qui s'adressait à elle était Kyle, c'est pourquoi elle répondit à la question du cadet des Winchester :

\- Dans ma tête, j'avais des hallucinations de lui avant d'aller à l'hôpital mais je lui ai vraiment parlé quand j'étais dans le coma.

Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard, plein de sous-entendu, comme si ils communiquaient sans paroles.

\- Est qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand tu l'as vu à l'hôpital ? demanda Dean

La jeune brune leur raconta de la manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Isaac.

\- Et c'est quoi ce sort ? demanda Allison

\- Je… Kyle me l'a gravé dans la tête mais je ne suis incapable de te le dire maintenant. soupira la jeune femme en se passant la main dans les cheveux

\- Tant que tu arrives à le dire au bon moment c'est tout ce qui compte. rassura Allison

Le portable de Lydia sonna, l'appel fut bref et la banshee les informa :

\- Jackson et les autres sont à la clinique, ils faut qu'on les y rejoigne.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Allison

\- Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Sam, Dean vous devriez venir.

Le petit groupe se rendit donc à la clinique, ils venaient d'arriver sur le parking et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la clinique quand un détail fit tiquer Freya.

La jeune femme se tourna et scruta les alentours avant de se figer. A une cinquantaines de mètre se trouvait un parking désert à l'exception d'une voiture. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et courut dans cette direction sans se soucier d'avertir un membre de la meute.

\- Devin !

Le jeune homme l'ayant vu arriver se mit à crier :

\- Freya vas t'en s'est un piège !

La jeune femme resta sourde aux mises en garde de Devin et essaya de sortir Devin de la voiture, quand tout à coup la poignée de la portière se mit à chauffer dans la main de Freya

\- Je ne te laisse pas !

\- Freya vas t'en !

\- Non !

La meute qui s'était aperçut du manque à l'appel de Freya arriva juste à temps sur le parking pour voir la voiture exploser et Freya voler à plusieurs mètres.

\- NON !

Derek se précipita vers sa compagne pour la trouver inconsciente, le corps parcouru de flammes sans pour autant que des brûlures n'apparaissent.

\- Freya, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait Princesse.

Quand la cadette ouvrit les yeux Derek aurait juré voir des flammes danser dans ses yeux.

\- De…Derek ?

Mais l'alpha n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la cadette replongeait dans l'inconscience.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Les loups n'avaient rien trouvé en patrouillant, Deaton n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse les aider d'une quelconque manière mais tout le monde était toujours en un seul morceau et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Quelques heures plus tard au manoir tout le monde se laissait porter dans le monde des rêves après une journée intense.

Et étonnement Freya fut la première à s'endormir, la jeune femme n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée au manoir une fois que la meute l'avait ramenée après l'incident avec Devin et s'était contenté de se pelotonner contre Derek dans leur lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Le lendemain la cadette de la meute se réveilla de bonne heure et réussit à s'éclipser discrètement du manoir pour aller prendre l'air tout en ayant oublié de prévenir qui que ce soit toute tête en l'air qu'elle était. La jeune femme se baladait donc en ville de bonne heure quand le destin décida que non il allait quand même la faire chier ce matin y pas de raison qu'elle y échappe.

\- Hey ! Je te reconnais ! héla une voix masculine

Freya eut la mauvaise idée de se tourner et elle fit face à un groupe de huit garçons âgés assez costaud d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? répliqua la jeune femme en levant un sourcil dubitatif

\- Ouai ! Comment c'est ton nom déjà ? Anna, Bethy ?

\- Annabeth ? dit un des garçons du groupe

\- Ouai c'est ça Annabeth. Il me semble que toi et moi on a des comptes à régler. déclara celui qui paraissait être le leader du groupe

\- Ha oui ? C'est étrange parce que je me souviens même pas de ta tronche. provoqua Freya sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

\- T'avais envoyé mon pote à l'hôpital connasse !

\- Tu pourrais être plus précis ? Non parce que j'ai pas envoyé qu'un seul mec à l'hôpital dans ma vie bouffon.

\- On va te faire passer l'envie de rire. grogna le leader en s'avançant vers Freya qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce

\- Toi et tes bouffons me faites pas peur s'pèce d'imbécile. Je pourrais même dire que vous me faite pitié mais en fait c'est plus du mépris qu'autre chose.

Cette pique fit perdre le peu de sang-froid que le leader du groupe avait et il prit Freya par la gorge avant de violement la plaquer contre un mur, la soulevant d'une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas son aplomb et lui offrit un sourire narquois avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied à l'endroit qui fait mal ce qui lui permit de retrouver la terre ferme et d'enchainer avec un autre coup mais cette fois dans le ventre de son adversaire qui reculait maintenant plié en deux par la douleur.

\- En fait vous savez quoi ? Vous tombez à pic ! J'avais justement besoin de me défouler ! grogna la jeune femme

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, un autre assaillant se jeta sur elle et elle l'évita avec facilité avant de l'attraper par le bras pour le lui briser avant de lui déboiter les genoux à l'aide de deux bons coup de pied bien placés. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle brisa des mâchoires, des côtes, tordit des bras, déplaça des épaules et fit pire encore. Un sentiment de rage s'était emparé d'elle dès le premier coup qu'elle avait donné sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir d'où il venait. Ses adversaires restaient tout de même forts et bien entrainé, mais la rage qui l'habitait l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit à part l'envie de cogner, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne se rendit compte d'aucune de ses blessures ou de la douleur avant qu'une voix ne la tire de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée pendant le combat

\- FREYA !

La jeune femme se rendit compte que la meute la regardait les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle se tenait au milieu des huit crétins qui n'étaient maintenant plus que des silhouettes gémissantes et pleines de sang par terre.

\- Aouch. fit la jeune femme avec une grimace avant de s'écrouler

* * *

_Alors oui Freya étant Freya fallait qu'elle fasse "Aouch" après s'être bastonné avec des gros bras._

_La source de cette rage vous l'aurez surement deviné mais si non ça serait expliqué dans le prochain chapitre._

_Petite note comme ça parce que moi je perds souvent dans le nombre de jour qui reste, il reste 18 jours avant LE jour final. _

_Donc si vous avez des idées de changements de comportement ou de choses que Freya devrait traverser pendant ces 18 jours à cause de sa (comment on va appeler ça ?) transformation, n'hésitez pas ! :)_

_J'ai ma petite idée sur la suite et vu que vous avez du attendre pas mal de temps pour ce chapitre je vais vous les dire :_

_Je pensais à des pièges lors du jour final où ils vont se battre contre les sorciers, ce qui fait que toute la meute aura quelque chose et sera obligée de se battre contre un ennemi (des créatures des machins dans le genre) ce qui fait que ... gloups vaut mieux que je m'arrête là moi_

_Les sorciers vont pas juste attendre gentiment qu'on vienne s'occuper d'eux donc ils vont essayer de destabiliser la meute, par exemple le coup de la voiture avec Devin c'était un de leur coup. N'hésitez pas à me dire par review ou mp si vous pensez à des trucs que les vilains pas beaux pourraient faire_

_Autre petite note je rappelle que se sera une happy end donc ne me trucider pas s'il vous plait(je dis ça comme ça hein)_

_ Sinon comme vous l'avez constaté je vous demande beaucoup votre avis et des idées que vous avez sur l'histoire, c'est parce que je trouve ça sympa déjà parce que là plupart du temps vous avez des bonnes idées et que en plus c'est plus cool quand on "participe" à une fic, si dans le prochain chapitre on lit quelque chose inspiré d'une des idées qu'on a proposé ça pourrait bien vous faire sourire et en grand._

_Bref je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne année et j'arrête (enfin) de parler !_

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


End file.
